Que faire?
by Takamis
Summary: "Vous êtes un apprenti alchimiste et vous décidez de partir afin d'en apprendre plus sur cette science, devant vous, plusieurs choix, plusieurs possibilités." Mais qu'allez-vous faire, vous?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Alors, vu la maintenant de log de , je n'ai pas pu publier ce petit "jeu" hier donc je suis bien contente de pouvoir le faire aujourd'hui. Pour ne pas avoir de problème au point de vue de la compréhension, je vous mets l'introduction en même temps que le premier chapitre. En espérant que ça vous plaise !

PS: je n'interviendrai plus après ce chapitre sauf pour les remarques particulières (et je les ferai en fin de chapitre s'il le faut) pour vous laissez profiter. Enjoy !

* * *

Cette fiction n'en est pas vraiment une. C'est un concept de point de vue où le lecteur choisit la version de l'histoire qu'il préfère. Selon ses actions, l'histoire changera. A chaque fin de cession, le lecteur se verra confronter à différents choix - deux choix généralement.

Tout concerne bien évidemment le monde de Fullmétal Alchemist et se déroule dans un moment au hasard dans la série. Je vous laisse la surprise. Il y aura cependant une trame de base pour donner le décor de l'histoire. J'ai également prévu d'intégrer de la romance, soit, vous pourrez même avoir un impact relationnel avec les personnages, ce qui inclus évidemment que cette "fiction" aura un nombre considérable de chapitres dont une bonne partie assez court. Sur ce, si vous le voulez bien, nous pouvons enfin commencer !

* * *

Vous êtes un jeune étudiant ou une jeune étudiante ayant récemment fini votre cursus scolaire. Cependant, malgré les espoirs que votre famille a placés en vous, vous ne pouvez pas vous déroger à cette nouvelle passion qui vous obnubile : l'alchimie.

En effet, depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant, vous avez découvert cette science aux pouvoirs merveilleux mais en raison de vos études, vous n'aviez pas beaucoup de temps à vous y consacrer. Désormais, vous êtes libre, majeur et prêt à entrer dans la vie active ! Pourtant, vous vous demandez au fil des jours comment serait votre avenir si vous pouviez enfin déroger au train train quotidien.

Un soir, alors que la radio locale du petit village où vous habitez diffuse une énième histoire sur les exploits des frères Elric dans la région, vous décidez de plier bagage dans le plus grand des silences. Tout le monde dans votre maison est réuni dans le salon, laissant ainsi la porte de derrière libre. Vous vous munissez de votre sac contenant vos livres d'alchimies, effets personnels et un peu de nourritures et d'argent pour subvenir à vos besoins. Craignant de faire machine arrière, vous ne laissez pas de message concernant votre départ et partez au beau milieu de la nuit.

Mais au fait, êtes-vous une fille ou un garçon ?

Si vous êtes une fille, rendez-vous au chapitre 2

Si vous êtes un garçon, rendez-vous au chapitre 3


	2. Chapter 2

Vous êtes donc une fille ? Très bien.

L'aube est sur le point de se lever, vous avez marché toute la nuit à la recherche de la première gare du coin. Quelle idée aussi de vivre dans un coin aussi paumé ! Vous songez un moment à votre famille qui allait bientôt se rendre compte de votre absence. Vont-ils partir à votre recherche ? Vous le craignez mais le bruit d'un sifflement de train arrive à vos oreilles. La gare n'est plus très loin, ce constat vous regonfle d'énergie et vous accélérez le pas. Vous savez exactement où vous allez : Central, la capitale d'Amestris, là où se trouve la plus grand bibliothèque du pays pour en apprendre plus sur l'alchimie. Autour de vous, une campagne à perte de vue, c'est visiblement la seule gare du coin et votre unique chance de partir. Le ciel est recouvert de quelques nuages mais le vent frai et doux vous rassure pour le reste de la journée.

Alors que vous courrez pour rejoindre les quais, un passant tout aussi pressé que vous vous bouscule, vous tombez par terre mais l'étranger ne vous aide pas pour autant et continue sa route. Que faites-vous ?

Si vous utilisez l'alchimie pour lui barrer sa route, allez au chapitre 4

Si vous ne faites rien et vous relevez simplement, allez au chapitre 5


	3. Chapter 3

Vous êtes donc un garçon ? Intéressant.

L'aube se lève à l'horizon, la route est éreintante et pas franchement amusante, pour un premier voyage, vous trouvez ça relativement ennuyeux. Vous apercevez finalement la gare à une centaine de mètre, la fumée des trains sur le point de partir vous redonne de l'énergie. Vous accélérez donc le pas tout droit. Evidemment, vous vous refusez à jeter un œil en arrière, vous avez fait la promesse de ne jamais regretter votre départ et vous ne reviendrez pas dans cette cambrousse avant d'être devenu un véritable alchimiste ! En vous dirigeant vers les quais, vous vous imaginez déjà à votre destination finale : Central, la capitale d'Amestris, une source incroyable de savoir sur l'alchimie. Rien ni personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de votre chemin !

Alors qu'une femme vous indique gentiment que le prochain train en partance pour Central est dans une dizaine de minutes, vous entendez deux coups de feu provenant d'une forêt juste à côté de la gare. Que faîtes-vous ?

Si vous vous précipitez en direction des coups de feu, allez au chapitre 6

Si vous décidez d'attendre le train pour ne pas le rater, allez au chapitre 7


	4. Chapter 4

Vous décidez donc d'utiliser votre alchimie pour montrer à cet homme les bonnes manières.

Du bout des doigts, vous vous appliquez à tracer un cercle de transmutation sur la terre fraiche à vos pieds. Gardant l'homme à portée de vue, vous joignez vos mains avant de les poser sur le cercle. Celui-ci s'illumine d'une aura bleuté, poursuivant l'homme à une vingtaine de mètre. La terre se soulève à ses pieds, le faisant se trébucher. Il jure tellement fort que vous l'entendez se plaindre avant de se tourner vers vous, vous foudroyant du regard.

Fière de vous, vous vous relevez et époussetez vos vêtements ainsi que votre sac avant de vous approchez de l'homme. C'est un jeune garçon, probablement de votre âge ou pas très loin, il est plutôt grand, blond aux yeux bleus et vêtu d'une chemise aux manches repliées ainsi que d'un pantalon noir sanglés à ses épaules.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! S'exclame-t-il lorsque vous passez à côté de lui.

Vous haussez des épaules, après tout, c'est de sa faute s'il se retrouve dans cet état. Il n'est qu'une perte de temps et vous ignorez ses rappels. Vous vous apprêtez à monter les marches menant aux quais quand une lumière verdâtre jaillit du sol et vous agrippe les chevilles. Vous ne pouvez plus bouger et lâcher votre sac sous la surprise. De l'alchimie ?

\- On dirait qu'on ne sait plus avancer, se moque-t-il en vous dépassant.

Démunie, vous tentez de retirer vos pieds de son piège mais rien y fait. Vous n'avez jamais eu affaire à un autre alchimiste et ne savez pas comment réagir. Il vous regarde, l'air hautain, profitant de la panique qui s'est emparée de votre visage. Au bout de quelques secondes où vous vous sondez l'un l'autre, le jeune homme finit par vous libérer de son emprise. Que faites-vous ?

Si vous engagez une conversation calme avec lui, allez au chapitre 8.

Si vous vous mettez à l'insulter, allez au chapitre 9.


	5. Chapter 5

Vous respirez un bon coup, évacuant les pensées néfastes et les idées tordues que vous voulez faire subir à ce goujat.

Vous vous relevez, époussetant vos affaires et vos vêtements avant de reprendre le chemin de la gare. Le garçon qui vous a bousculé ne se trouve qu'à quelques mètres de vous, il est plutôt grand et a des cheveux blonds. Vous hésitez à le déranger pour lui faire remarquer son manque de tact mais vous vous rétractez aussitôt. Nul besoin de parler à ce genre d'énergumène.

Vous montez les marches vous séparant des quais, il n'y a presque personne, probablement à cause de cette cambrousse désertique. Vous voyez cependant une dame à l'entrée d'un guichet, vous vous empressez de lui demander quand est le prochain train pour Central mais le jeune blond vous dépasse et lui pose la même question.

\- Il vient dans dix minutes, répond-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune homme lui rend et la remercie, vous faîtes de même, attirant l'attention du garçon sur vous. Il a de grands yeux bleus et porte une chemise blanche retroussées aux manches ainsi qu'un pantalon noir avec des sangles. Vous vous regardez pendant un petit moment avant que vous ne vous décidiez à rompre le contact pour vous asseoir sur un banc à proximité des rails.

Alors vous tripotiez vos mains en fixant l'horizon, un grincement parvient à vos oreilles. Le jeune blond s'est assis à côté de vous, sans pour autant vous abordez. Vous vous rendez au même endroit, alors il est logique qu'il attende avec vous. Pourtant, vous avez l'irrésistible envie de lui adresser la parole. Que faites-vous ?

Si vous lui parlez, allez au chapitre 10

Si vous ne faites rien, allez au chapitre 11


	6. Chapter 6

Malgré la peur qui s'empare légèrement de vous, vous vous décidez à suivre le bruit de ses coups de feu.

Vous descendez les marches à l'arrière de la gare et manquez de tomber comme une merde. La femme du guichet vous supplie de revenir car c'est trop dangereux, vous faites la sourde oreille, un vrai alchimiste ne se laisse pas impressionner par de simples coups de feu !

Malgré votre bonne volonté, vous marchez la peur au ventre en direction de la forêt. Vous songez un court instant que c'est peut-être l'œuvre des chasseurs du village et pensez rebrousser chemin quand un cri s'élève juste devant vous. C'est une femme, vous en êtes certain. Une montée d'adrénaline vous donne la force et le courage d'avancer de quelques mètres, jusqu'aux premiers arbres. Vous avez beau être un garçon fort et enthousiaste, jamais vous ne vous étiez retrouvé dans une telle situation. Votre cœur s'emballe lorsqu'un nouveau tir retentit. Des oiseaux s'envolent de leur nid et des bruits de pas s'annoncent dans votre direction. Vous ne bougez pas jusqu'au moment où une silhouette se détache de toute cette forêt.

Soudain, une masse vous frappe de plein fouet, la silhouette devient une jeune femme qui s'accroche désespérément à votre torse, criant, suppliant que vous l'aidiez.

Vous sentez le danger, vous percevez le bruit des feuilles écrasées par les pieds de ses bourreaux. Vous tentez de vous ressaisir quand vous discernez enfin trois hommes dans une armée d'arbre aux souches épaisses. La jeune femme les voit également, elle se glisse dans votre dos sans vous lâcher pour autant. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur votre front tandis qu'ils se rapprochent dangereusement de votre position.

Vous entendez les battements de votre cœur cogner durement dans vos oreilles, vous apercevez maintenant les armes de ces bandits. Peut-être est-il temps d'utiliser votre alchimie pour vous tirez de la situation ou alors courir chercher de l'aide à la gare, elle n'est pas très loin. Que faites-vous ?

Si vous tentez de vous servir de l'alchimie, allez au chapitre 12.

Si vous décidez de courir en direction de la gare, allez au chapitre 13.


	7. Chapter 7

Vous choisissez donc de ne pas partir en direction des coups de feu et rassurer la jeune femme vous ayant indiqué l'heure de votre train.

Cependant, malgré votre choix, vous gardez un œil avisé vers la forêt, imaginant les pires scénarios possibles. Vous décidez de vous asseoir sur un banc un peu plus loin pour attendre votre train. Vous balayez du regard les quais, il n'y a pratiquement personne, pas très étonnant au vu de la cambrousse qui s'étend à perte de vue. Vous soupirez à cette pensée quand un nouveau coup de feu retentit. Vous vous relevez précipitamment et courrez en direction du bruit, il provient bel et bien de la forêt.

Vous vous accrochez à une barrière de sécurité pour vous étendre et affiner votre vue, une silhouette s'échappe de la forêt et trébuche sur l'herbe, tombant lourdement sur le sol.

C'est une jeune femme, une brune de taille moyenne, elle est vêtue d'une longue robe cyan et ne porte pas de chaussure. Ses cris fendent les airs mais vous vous considérez comme trop loin pour la rejoindre. Soudain, vous apercevez trois autres formes se détacher de l'épaisse armée d'arbres, ils sont tous armés de flingues pointés en direction de la brune. Au moment-même où vous songez à utiliser votre alchimie à distance pour les arrêter, un homme tire et touche sa cible en pleine tête.

Plus de cri, plus de pleur, juste le corps d'une femme d'où s'écoule une marre de sang. Vous détournez les yeux de cette scène macabre, le dégoût vous prenant aux tripes, vous avez agi trop tard, elle est morte. Une main plaquée contre vôtre bouche et l'autre maintenant votre ventre, vous retournez vous asseoir sur votre banc, espérant que les bandits ne vous aient pas remarqué. La jeune femme du guichet vous propose son aide mais vous êtes trop choqué pour lui répondre.

Un sifflement, le train arrive. Votre vue est trouble et l'image de cette femme s'encre à jamais dans votre tête. Vous tentez de vous relever et tituber difficilement vers la limite de sécurité, les yeux écarquillés. Vous les fermez pendant un court instant, réprimant une soudaine envie de vomir, vos membres sont engourdis et vos jambes n'envoient plus le moindre signal.

Une femme vous somme de reculer alors qu'un signal sonore résonne dans l'air. Il est trop tard, vous avez avancé. Le train vous a fauché.

 **GAME OVER**

* * *

Je profite de cette fin d'arc pour faire une petite transition.  
Il est donc possible de mourir et vos actions ont évidemment des répercussions sur les autres personnages, sinon ça ne serait pas marrant !  
A demain pour la suite !

Try again?


	8. Chapter 8

Vous venez d'avoir peur de l'alchimie de ce type, vous décidez finalement de lui parler calmement pour ne pas l'énerver.

\- Woah, quelle alchimie, c'est incroyable. Dîtes-vous passablement essoufflée.

Il esquisse un petit sourire en se rapprochant de vous, vous serrez votre sac en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- La vôtre n'est pas mal non plus, répond-il doucement en vous tendant sa main. Russell Tringham, enchanté.

D'abord hésitante, vous serrez finalement sa main vous présentant en retour. Vous oubliez finalement le fait qu'il vous ait bousculé plus tôt et avancez avec lui en direction des quais, vous lui lancez quelques regards en coin.

\- Où vous rendez-vous ? Demande-t-il pour briser le silence.

\- Central city.

Il semble réprimer une expression de surprise avant de vous répondre que lui aussi s'y rend. Il vous propose ainsi de faire le chemin ensemble, vous acquiescez, vous n'avez pas trop le choix dans un sens. Vous ne connaissez personne en dehors de votre village et ce jeune homme, malgré ses mauvaises manières, semble savoir se défendre. Vous vous asseyez ensemble sur un banc à proximité des rails, attendant patiemment le train.

\- Pourquoi vous rendez-vous à Central ?

\- J'y vais pour apprendre l'alchimie ! Vous vous exclamez joyeusement.

Votre réponse le surprend, probablement parce que vous avez déjà fait preuve de vos connaissances auparavant. Vous lui retournez sa question et apprenez qu'il s'y rend pour rejoindre son petit frère après un court voyage dans votre région. Le sifflement du train s'élève, annonçant son arrivée en gare. Vous vous levez tous les deux en même temps et attendez derrière la ligne de sécurité que la locomotive s'arrête. Soudain, il vous prend votre sac de force et monte dans le wagon sans vous adresser la parole. Vous le suivez, intriguée.

\- Une jeune fille comme vous ne devrait pas avoir à porter un sac aussi lourd, dit-il d'une voix douce en vous regardant.

Embêtée par cette attention, que faites-vous ?

Si vous acceptez son compliment, allez au chapitre 14

Si vous le refusez, allez au chapitre 15


	9. Chapter 9

Ce type vous a bousculé et en plus vous a entravé avec son alchimie. Vous ne vous laissez pas faire.

\- Non mais mec, tu t'es pris pour qui là ?!

Il vous regarde avec un certain sourire qui vous donne envie de vomir. Vous profitez du fait qu'il vous ait libéré pour avancer en direction des quais, jurant quelques insanités à voix basse. Vous vous rendez vite compte qu'il emprunte le même chemin que vous et s'installe nonchalamment à votre proximité sur le banc. Vous continuez de le fusiller du regard en espérant qu'il finisse par partir. Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'heure du prochain train mais l'idée de demander au grand blond vous débecte.

\- Alors comme ça t'es alchimiste. Dit-il d'un air supérieur.

Vous ne prenez même pas la peine de lui répondre. De toute façon, un sifflement au loin vous indique que le train arrive en gare. Vous faites mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et vous vous placez derrière la ligne de sécurité.

\- Je m'appelle Edward Elric, enchaine-t-il en prenant place à côté de vous.

Vous vous tournez vers lui les yeux écarquillés. Edward Elric, vous connaissez bien ce nom, c'est celui d'un alchimiste d'état bien connu du pays. C'est un véritable petit génie en son genre. Il remarque votre trouble et esquisse un petit sourire. Le train s'arrête en gare et la porte s'ouvre devant vous. Edward monte à l'intérieur du wagon et vous le suivez. Il part s'assoir sur une banquette isolée.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous prenez place à côté de lui, allez au chapitre 16.

Si vous décidez de vous installer ailleurs, allez au chapitre 17.


	10. Chapter 10

Vous vous décidez enfin à lui adresser la parole.

\- Bonjour, dîtes-vous peu sûre.

Il met du temps à vous répondre, préférant vous observer du coin de l'œil tandis que vous attendez patiemment qu'il daigne vous porter de l'attention.

\- Bonjour.

\- Vous…vous allez aussi à Central ?

Il acquiesce sans plus, bon sang, que lui faut-il pour vous aborder et faire plus ample connaissance ? Vous ne vous trouvez pas laide au point de repousser tous les garçons qui daignent s'assoir à côté de vous. Reprenant confiance en vous, vous vous tournez vers lui et présentez votre nom ainsi que votre main.

\- Russell Tringham, répond-il finalement en vous prenant la main.

Enfin une réaction ! Vous êtes contente de ne plus passer pour une idiote dans cette histoire. Cependant, ça ne vous suffit pas, vous décidez de faire plus ample connaissance avec ce type.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le village.

\- C'est parce que je suis venu faire une course avant de repartir pour Central.

\- Vous habitez donc à Central city ?! Vous exclamez-vous.

\- Ca n'a rien d'impressionnant.

A sa remarque, vous vous demandez si vous n'avez pas parlé un peu trop bruyamment. Vous vous taisez en regardant l'horizon, le train n'a pas l'air décidé à arriver et cette situation devient pesante pour vous. Le regard de ce garçon dans votre dos vous met légèrement mal à l'aise mais vous essayez de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il dépose doucement sa main sur votre épaule.

\- Et vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire à Central ?

\- Je vais étudier l'alchimie, vous répondez plus calmement.

Il garde sa main sur votre épaule et se rapproche lentement de vous sur le banc. Il semble désormais plus intéressé par vous qu'il ne l'était il y a quelques minutes.

\- Je vois, il est rare de voir des femmes alchimistes dans le coin.

Vous hochez simplement la tête. Vous le trouvez un peu trop près pour un inconnu, sa main n'a toujours pas bougé mais vous vous décalez pour lui intimer de s'en aller. Cependant, il se glisse une nouvelle fois vers vous jusqu'à ce que vous soyez sur le point de tomber.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous lui foutez une gifle, allez au chapitre 18.

Si vous vous laissez finalement faire, allez au chapitre 19.


	11. Chapter 11

Vous décidez finalement de ne rien faire, le train devrait arriver assez vite pour vous sortir ce garçon de votre tête.

Peu enclin à une conversation, vous vous levez pour marcher le long des quais, vérifiant à chaque minute qui passe que le train n'arrive pas. Le vent frai balaie votre peau, vous regardez vers l'horizon les champs à perte de vue. Vous tentez de vous imprégner une dernière fois de toutes ces belles images avant de vous lancer à l'aventure. Vous n'avez pas de plan en particulier, vous voulez simplement en apprendre sur l'alchimie en vous laissant porter par le vent.

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, le sifflement du train fend les airs. Vous retournez vers le jeune garçon, ne vous ayant visiblement pas quitté des yeux depuis que vous êtes partie vous promener, attendant sagement derrière la ligne de sécurité. Le train s'arrête à votre hauteur et vous n'attendez pas que le garçon vous invite à passer la première pour vous engouffrer à l'intérieur du premier wagon. La chaleur intérieur vous réchauffe le corps, vous avancez tranquillement de banquette en banquette, regardant les autres voyageurs tranquillement assis. Vous vous décidez finalement pour une place à l'abri des regards et déposez votre sac à côté de vous pour éviter de recevoir la compagnie d'un inconnu.

Vous observez calmement le paysage tandis que le train démarre. Le jeune homme ne vous a pas suivi, vous vous demandez un instant ce qu'il se serait passé si vous aviez eu le cran de répliquer lorsqu'il vous a bousculé mais il est trop tard pour y songer.

Des enfants installés à l'avant du train se mettent à jouer bruyamment, sans aucune intervention de leurs parents. Cela semble déranger les autres passagers ainsi que vous mais personne ne se résout à leur faire remarquer. Vous tentez vainement de vous concentrer sur le nombre d'arbres défilant devant vos yeux mais impossible, leurs cris sont tellement stridents que vous en perdez votre calme.

\- Bordel, vous jurez tout bas.

Vous plaquez brusquement vos mains sur vos oreilles pour vous protégez du bruit, en vain. Cela devient insupportable et vous vous calez davantage dans votre siège.

Soudain, le train semble ralentir sans raison apparente, vous êtes toujours au beau milieu de la campagne et la prochaine gare n'est même pas en vue. Les autres voyageurs le remarquent également et se mettent à se plaindre sur un éventuel problème technique. Les yeux toujours rivés sur l'extérieur, vous croyez apercevoir quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un sur les rails mais il disparait aussitôt.

Dans le brouhaha collectif, un homme portant un uniforme de la compagnie de train se présente à vous, sommant tout le monde de le laisser parler.

\- Il semblerait que le moteur ait un léger problème, nous redémarrerons aussi vite que possible. Veuillez patienter et ne pas bouger de votre siège, merci.

Il se prépare à repartir mais vous avez un mauvais pressentiment. Vous n'avez pas rêvé, il y avait bien quelqu'un devant les rails et cette histoire de moteur vous laisse perplexe.

Que faîtes-vous ?

Si vous désobéissez à l'injonction, allez au chapitre 20

Si vous restez sagement assise dans votre siège, allez au chapitre 21.


	12. Chapter 12

Vous décidez donc d'utiliser votre alchimie pour sauver la jeune femme en détresse.

Alors que les trois bandits pointent leur arme dans votre direction, vous vous accroupissez à proximité d'un arbre et, à la force de vos ongles m, tentez de tracer un cercle de transmutation à même l'écorce. La jeune femme ne comprenant pas ce que vous faites vous supplie de courir. Vous la rassurez d'une simple parole avant de joindre vos mains. Vous les déposez ensuite l'une d'elles sur l'extrémité du cercle. Il se met à briller d'une aura verte étincelante. Un homme tente de tirer dans votre direction mais des branches viennent entraver son action. Ses partenaires essaient à leur tour de vous atteindre quand les racines des arbres jaillissent de la terre et enserrent leurs chevilles, les empêchant de vous approcher davantage.

Vous êtes fier de vous, vous avez réussi à neutraliser les bandits. Cependant, chaque action à son prix et vous êtes épuisé, incapable de vous relever.

\- Merde ! Vous jurez en voyant la transmutation prendre fin.

La jeune femme voyant votre désarroi mais toujours en proie à la peur, décide spontanément de vous abandonner au sol et court en direction de la gare. Vous êtes désormais seul devant vos ennemis.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochent de nouveau, prêts à tirer, un coup de feu retentit derrière vous. Vous sursautez, visiblement, quelqu'un est venu à votre rescousse car les bandits s'enfuient en sens opposé, rapidement pris en chasse par plusieurs hommes dont vous ne voyez que l'uniforme bleu.

Une main se dépose sur votre épaule et vous vous tournez en direction de la personne. Vous ne la connaissez pas, c'est un homme blond châtain aux yeux bleus avec une cigarette éteinte au coin de la bouche.

\- Hey, ça va petit ?

Vous êtes trop choqué pour répondre. Sans un mot, il passe votre bras autour de son cou et vous aide à vous relever tandis qu'un autre soldat vous rejoint. Vous vous rendez seulement compte à ce moment-là que vous venez d'être sauvé par l'armée. Vous vous écroulez en remerciement quand le soldat blond rapproche son visage du vôtre d'un air suspect.

\- Au fait gamin, c'est toi qui as utilisé l'alchimie tout à l'heure ?

Dans un cas normal, vous n'auriez pas caché votre capacité à faire de l'alchimie, pourtant, le regard suspicieux du soldat ne vous met pas en confiance et vous redoutez les répercussions de votre réponse. Que faîtes-vous ?

Si vous lui dites la vérité, allez au chapitre 22.

Si vous lui mentez, allez au chapitre 23.


	13. Chapter 13

Malgré vos connaissances en alchimie, vous craignez ne pas être assez fort pour combattre les trois hommes, vous décidez donc de courir pour sauver vos vies.

Vous attrapez la main de la jeune femme vous suppliant toujours de la protéger et la forcer à vous suivre. L'un des hommes tire avec son arme, par chance, il ne vous touche pas. Essoufflés et en sueur, vous arriver finalement à vous réfugier dans les escaliers de la gare. Un simple coup d'œil vers la forêt vous indique que les bandits ne vous suivent plus. Vous discernez au loin une troupe d'homme se lançant à leur poursuite, leur uniforme bleu vous rappelle vaguement celui des alchimistes d'état.

\- Merci, que Léto soit loué ! S'exclame la jeune femme assise sur les marches.

Elle joint ses mains en prière pendant que vous la regardez plus attentivement. Sa peau est mâte et ses cheveux sont bruns avec deux mèches roses encadrant son fin visage. Après sa prière silencieuse, elle ouvre les yeux vers vous, reprenant une respiration plus décente. Elle se lève et enserre votre taille, se fondant en remerciement.

\- C'est normal, dîtes-vous en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Elle s'écarte de vous et vous rend votre sourire. Finalement, vous la trouvez plutôt jolie et resterez bien là lui poser des questions sur ce qui l'a amené à être pourchassé par ces types. Cependant, un sifflement au loin vous indique que votre train est sur le point d'entrer en gare. La jeune fille continue de vous fixer avec une certaine lueur au fond de ses yeux. Vous voyez bien qu'elle a besoin d'aide mais vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de faillir à votre première mission.

Stressé, vous passez une main dans vos cheveux tandis que se triture les doigts en attendant que vous preniez la parole.

Que faîtes-vous ?

Si vous décidez de la quitter pour prendre le train, allez au chapitre 24

Si vous décidez d'abandonner le train pour en savoir plus, allez au chapitre 25


	14. Chapter 14

Vous acceptez donc cette gentille attention de sa part et le suivez à l'intérieur du wagon. Il n'y a pas de mal d'avoir un peu d'aide, ce n'est qu'une façon de s'excuser pour vous avoir bousculé auparavant.

Vous restez sur ses talons à l'intérieur du wagon, Russel vous indique une banquette isolée et vous vous installez en face de lui. Vous entamez calmement une conversation avec le jeune homme quand des enfants assis à l'avant se mettent à jouer bruyamment.

\- Vous savez, Central n'est pas un endroit très fréquentable pour le moment. Vous prévient-il.

Vous n'entendez qu'une partie de sa phrase à cause des cris. Vous tâchez cependant de garder votre calme, tout comme les autres voyageurs aussi agacés que vous. Ce n'est pas que vous n'aimez pas les enfants mais…quand ils sont loin, leur présence est plus délectable.

\- Je dois me rendre à la bibliothèque du Centre pour étudier l'alchimie, vous pourriez me l'indiquez ? Vous demandez en vous penchant davantage vers lui.

Il accepte naturellement votre demande, vous vous êtes visiblement fait un nouvel ami dans votre voyage. Soudain, alors que vous tentez de discerner ses paroles, le train ralentit sans aucune raison apparente. Vous êtes toujours au beau milieu de la cambrousse et la prochaine gare n'est pas en vue. Les autres passagers se mettent à râler et très vite, le wagon se remplit d'un brouhaha incessant.

\- C'est normal ? Vous vous étonnez.

Vous n'avez jamais pris le train avant aujourd'hui, vous ne connaissez donc pas les problèmes qu'ils peuvent rencontrer en route. C'est alors que la porte de wagon s'ouvre sur un homme portant l'uniforme de la compagnie de train. Vous lisez une certaine tension sur son visage alors que les voyageurs se plaignent auprès de lui.

\- S'il vous plait, il semblerait que le moteur ait un léger problème, nous redémarrerons aussi vite que possible. Veuillez patienter et ne pas bouger de votre siège, merci.

Vous restez tranquillement assise dans votre siège et vous calez un peu plus contre le dossier de la banquette. Russell semble sentir la tension qui vous habite et dépose sa main sur la vôtre, attrapant vos doigts pour les serrer. Il vous adresse un simple sourire qui ne vous rassure qu'à moitié.

\- Tout va bien se passer, ce n'est qu'une panne de moteur.

Vous hochez de la tête en observant les autres passagers, les enfants recommencent à crier et bouger dans tous les sens, leurs parents ne réagissent toujours pas.

Tout à coup, un bruit de tir s'élève dans le wagon juste devant le vôtre. Un long silence s'installe, vous savez que ce n'est pas qu'une panne de moteur. Vos muscles se tendent et vous commencez lentement à avoir peur. Pourtant, une envie d'aller voir ce qui se passe vous titille l'esprit. Vous n'êtes pas là pour faire de la figuration et avec votre alchimie ainsi que celle de Russel, vous êtes sûre de pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Le plus discrètement du monde, vous présentez votre plan au grand blond juste devant vous.

\- C'est de la folie, on devrait sagement rester ici, répond-il en vous regardant d'un air désolé.

Vous secouez la tête et lâchez sa main, le temps est compté, il faut prendre une décision.

Que faîtes-vous ?

Si vous décidez de partir seule, allez au chapitre 26.

Si vous choisissez d'écouter Russel, allez au chapitre 27.


	15. Chapter 15

Malgré sa délicate attention, vous reprenez possession de votre sac et devancez Russel à l'intérieur du wagon.

Celui-ci est plutôt rempli, vous passez de banquette en banquette pour vous asseoir tranquillement sur une place à l'abri des regards. Russell vous a suivi et se présente de nouveau à vous alors que vous venez de lancer votre sac sur l'autre banquette pour éviter d'être dérangée.

\- Je peux m'installer là ? Demande-t-il en pointant votre sac du doigt.

Vous réfléchissez, pesez le pour et le contre. Il n'a pas l'air bien méchant, si on omet le fait qu'il vous ait attaqué avec son alchimie. Finalement, vous le laissez prendre face juste devant vous mais vous continuez à regarder à l'extérieur afin d'observer les paysages qui défilent. Vous ne parlez pas, aucun d'entre vous ne daigne commencer la conversation. Peut-être l'avez-vous refroidi en refusant qu'il porte votre valise ? Toujours est-il qu'un léger froid s'est installé entre vous deux.

Le wagon dans lequel vous vous trouvez se fait plus bruyant, sûrement est-ce dû aux enfants qui jouent à l'avant sans surveillance, dérangeant les autres voyageurs. Vous tâchez de rester calme malgré cette envie de les calmer d'un coup d'alchimie.

Soudain, le train se met à ralentir jusqu'à se mettre à l'arrêt. Vous regardez à droite et à gauche pour en connaître la raison, il n'y a que de la cambrousse à perte de vue et la prochaine gare est à au moins une centaine de kilomètres. Les autres passagers commencent à se plaindre des problèmes techniques que rencontrent fréquemment cette compagnie. Vous haussez les épaules et repartez contempler l'horizon. Une ombre passe devant le train, vous l'avez vue un court moment mais pas assez longtemps pour la décrire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Vous chuchotez pour vous-même.

\- Vous l'avez vue ? Demande Russell visiblement aussi surpris que vous.

La porte de votre wagon s'ouvre sur un des employés, interrompant votre brève discussion. Il intime aux voyageurs de garder leur calme et de ne pas bouger de leur siège le temps que le moteur soit réparé avant de repartir en un coup de vent.

\- Ce n'est pas une panne, grogne votre voisin de banquette.

Il semble tendu, presque apeuré. Vous ne comprenez pas tout de la situation mais vous savez que quelque chose de grave pourrait se produire si vous n'agissez pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes où le bruit a repris ses droits dans le train, un bref coup de feu s'élève dans le wagon d'en face. Plus personne ne bouge, personne…sauf Russell qui se lève de la banquette pour rejoindre l'allée principale.

Que faîtes-vous ?

Si vous le retenez, allez au chapitre 28.

Si vous le laissez partir, allez au chapitre 29.


	16. Chapter 16

Même si cet odieux personnage ne vous inspire aucune confiance, vous finissez par le suivre. Après tout, s'il s'est présenté comme Edward Elric, il devrait pouvoir vous aider.

Il traverse tout le wagon jusqu'une banquette éloignée où il s'installe, ne remarquant seulement qu'à ce moment que vous l'avez suivi. Vous n'attendez pas sa permission pour vous asseoir en face de lui, vous le fixez intensément. Edward Elric, vous avez longuement entendu ce nom, les autres étudiants ainsi que votre famille parlaient sans arrêt de cet enfant étant devenu un alchimiste d'état à l'aube de sa puberté. Vous êtes légèrement impressionnée de vous retrouver devant une telle icône de l'alchimie mais vous ne vous laissez pas démonter pour autant.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de me fixer de la sorte ? Demande-t-il.

Vous secouez la tête, refusant d'arrêter.

\- C'est donc vous l'alchimiste Fullmétal ?

\- Vous savez qui est Edward Elric donc je n'ai pas besoin de vous répondre.

Il arbore à nouveau ce sourire détestable. Quand on voulait de l'alchimiste Fullmétal, le sauveur du peuple, vous vous imaginiez un jeune homme plutôt respectueux et pas un pauvre type pareil. Votre vision des choses en prend un coup, d'autant plus qu'il semble parler de lui à la troisième personne. Peut-être était-il le temps de changer de modèle.

Vos pensées sont interrompues par les cris des enfants mal élevés à l'avant du wagon, vous tâchez de les ignorer en regardant vers l'extérieur, le visage appuyés contre la vitre froide. Vous ne cachez pas votre déception suite à votre nouvelle découverte. Ce n'est bien sûr pas un monde qui s'écroule pour vous mais une mauvaise nouvelle à l'aurore de votre nouvelle aventure.

Les paysages défilent sous vos yeux, la cambrousse totale, vous quittez désormais votre nid douillet. Pourtant, le rythme ralentit doucement, le train est sur le point de s'arrêter, il n'y a rien aux alentours, pas de gare, ni de raison de faire une halte.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous demandez dans le vide.

Edward ne daigne pas vous répondre, tout aussi intrigué que vous. La porte du wagon s'ouvre alors sur un homme vêtu d'un uniforme de la compagnie de train. Il tente en vain de calmer les passagers, pour lui permettre de parler dans les cris des enfants à l'avant.

\- il semblerait que le moteur ait un léger problème, nous redémarrerons aussi vite que possible. Veuillez patienter et ne pas bouger de votre siège, merci.

Pas très rassurant cette histoire. Instinctivement, vous vous levez de votre siège, vous attirant le regard étonné de votre voisin de banquette.

\- Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que ce type vient de dire ? Dit-il.

Vous haussez les épaules, au fond, si ce n'est qu'une panne de moteur, vous ne risquez rien à vous lever, à moins que vous décidiez de passer par la fenêtre. Soudain, un coup de feu retentit, les enfants s'arrêtent de crier, tout le monde se tait. Vous êtes la seule toujours debout mais vous sentez le besoin d'aller voir ce qui se passe, ce qui n'échappe pas du tout à Edward.

\- Vous êtes malade ou quoi ?

Vous le fusillez du regard.

\- Et vous, vous êtes censé être un alchimiste au service du peuple non ? Vous devriez déjà être intervenu !

Serrant les poings, vous vous décidez à avancer en direction de l'allée principale, menant au wagon d'où provenait le tir. Une main vous agrippe le poignet.

\- Justement, le devoir d'un militaire c'est aussi d'empêcher les idiotes dans votre genre de se mettre en danger pour rien !

Vous vous retournez, la peur au ventre mais le visage exprime une détermination sans faille.

Que faîtes-vous ?

Si vous vous ravisez, allez au chapitre 30.

Si vous foncez en direction du wagon, allez au chapitre 31.


	17. Chapter 17

Malgré le fait qu'il se soit présenté comme étant Edward Elric, vous refusez de suivre ce garçon et partez en direction du wagon opposé.

Celui-ci est pratiquement vide, c'est une aubaine pour vous, enfin un peu de calme. Vous vous installez à proximité de la sortie et saisissez votre sac à côté de vous. Décidément, si ce garçon est vraiment Edward Elric, vous vous êtes lourdement trompée sur son caractère. Il paraissait plus sympathique dans les histoires contées à la radio.

Dans un premier temps, vous collez votre joue droite à la vitre tout en admirant les paysages qui défilent, la cambrousse totale. Au fond, vous avez hâte d'enfin découvrir la ville qui ne dort jamais, remplie d'innombrable inconnu et de savoir impossible à obtenir dans la campagne perdue. Très vite, votre attention se porte sur autre chose. A l'autre bout du wagon se trouvent quelques hommes, vêtus d'uniformes bleus. Ce sont des alchimistes d'état, vous le savez, vous en avez déjà croisé quelques uns par le passé. Sûrement sont-ils là pour surveiller le bon avancement du train, vous n'en avez aucune idée mais vous ne vous faîtes pas du souci pour autant.

Vous entendez quelques bruits provenant de l'autre wagon, ce sont des cris d'enfants. Vous êtes rassurée de ne pas avoir à les subir. Soudain, le train ralentit étrangement au beau milieu des rails, il n'y a pourtant pas d'autres gares à l'horizon. Un homme de la compagnie ne tarde pas à faire irruption dans votre compartiment une fois la locomotive totalement arrêtée.

\- Veuillez nous excuser, il y a une légère panne de moteur, nous allons régler cela au plus vite.

L'employé avance ensuite en direction de l'autre wagon, probablement pour propager l'information dans tout le train et éviter des débordements. A l'avant, certains militaires se lèvent et marchent en direction de la cabine du pilote. Vous n'y faites pas particulièrement attention, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. L'employé revient, l'air contrarié, il semblerait que les autres voyageurs vivent mal un arrêt aussi soudain.

\- Veuillez informer le commandement de Central que personne de louche ne se trouve dans le train. Vous entendez au loin.

Cette information a pour effet d'attirer votre attention, s'attendaient-ils à recevoir une mauvaise visite ? Un homme se lève alors et marche en direction de l'employé, il ressemble à tous les autres militaires mais le regarde qu'il tient vous met mal à l'aise. Celui-ci s'intensifie lorsqu'il attrape l'employé par le cou et braque son arme de service sur sa tempe.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! S'écrie un autre soldat.

L'homme armé esquisse un grand sourire, il place son otage devant lui en gardant son flingue pointé vers lui. Votre cœur bat à la chamade, de petites goutes de sueur se forment sur votre front et une chaleur insoutenable s'empare de votre corps. Vous avez peur, autant pour vous que pour cet innocent qui vous fixe comme pour vous supplier d'agir. Les autres militaires braquent l'homme de leurs armes mais cela ne semble pas lui faire réagir outre mesure.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous tentez de sauver cet employé, allez au chapitre 32.

Si vous ne faites rien, allez au chapitre 33.


	18. Chapter 18

Il est beaucoup trop près, vous ne parvenez pas à retenir votre envie de le voir s'éloigner. Une gifle part, vous n'aviez pas vraiment prévu cela mais son grognement atteste de la force que vous y avez mise.

\- Mais vous êtes malade !

\- Euh…non ce n'est pas ça ! Vous protestez vivement. Vous étiez beaucoup trop près et je n'arrivais pas à respirer !

Votre explication ne parait pas le satisfaire mais au moins, vous êtes sûre qu'il ne s'approchera plus de vous. Vous sentez une once de regret dans le geste que vous venez de faire mais vous l'oubliez vite au sifflement du train qui arrive. Alors que vous attendez patiemment derrière la ligne de sécurité, Russell garde ses distances à au moins deux mètres, afin que vous ne puissiez pas l'atteindre si jamais l'envie de violence vous reprend. Vous montez à l'intérieur du premier wagon, rempli d'autres voyageurs.

En balayant les sièges du regard, vous finissez par vous installez seule au fond, plaçant précautionneusement votre sac sur l'autre banquette afin de ne pas être dérangée.

Pendant que des enfants jouent bruyamment à l'avant de votre compartiment, vous regardez les paysages défilent de l'autre côté de la vitre. Vous vous apercevez également que le jeune blond s'est assis dans l'autre rangée et que vous pouvez l'observer grâce au reflet du verre. Il vous lance quelques coups d'œil, on dirait bien que vous l'avez intrigué. Finalement, l'espionner devient vite un jeu pour vous, vous guettez ses moindres réactions, ses moindres faits et gestes sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Soudain, alors que vous vous amusez seule, le train se met à ralentir, vous êtes projetée sur votre sac, réprimant un cri de surprise. Un rire parvient à vos oreilles, Russell est en train de se foutre de vous mais au moment-même où vous comptiez répliquer, un employé de la compagnie de train entre dans votre wagon.

Il semblerait que le train ait des soucis de moteur, ils mettront un petit moment avant de redémarrer. Les voyageurs à l'avant se mettent à râler et se plaindre auprès de ce pauvre homme, il sort en s'excusant, prétextant qu'il doit aller rejoindre la cabine principale.

Cette situation ne vous angoisse pas plus que ça, ça ne doit être qu'un simple souci technique, rien de grave. Vous reprenez votre place sur la banquette et attendez patiemment que le temps passe. Tout à coup, un coup de feu s'élève, il provient du wagon d'en face. Par réflexe, vous lancez un œil inquiet au jeune blond, votre cœur s'emballe et la peur s'immisce lentement dans votre corps.

\- Eh merde, jure-t-il en regardant la porte de sortie. Il faut faire quelque chose.

Vous êtes d'accord avec lui mais comment faire ? Vous avez beau savoir vous servir de l'alchimie, vous ne vous êtes jamais battue contre des hommes armés.

\- Que faisons-nous ? Vous demandez à Russell.

Celui-ci vous regarde, étonné. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que vous lui proposiez votre aide mais vous avez la ferme intention d'agir dans cette histoire. Il y a des innocents dans ce train qui doivent être protégé et c'est le devoir des alchimistes !

\- C'est trop dangereux de passer par la porte, vous prévient-il en vous rejoignant sur votre banquette. On devrait trouver un moyen de passer par en haut.

Une certaine panique s'empare de vous.

\- Par le toit ? Mais si le train redémarre, ça pourrait être dangereux !

Pourtant, l'heure est grave et les minutes sont désormais comptées, vous devez vous décider au plus vite.

Que faîtes-vous ?

Si vous passez par la porte, allez au chapitre 34.

Si vous passez par le toit, allez au chapitre 35.


	19. Chapter 19

Au bord du banc, vous décidez finalement de vous laisser faire.

Sa main repose une nouvelle fois sur votre épaule, vous ne bougez pas d'un pouce, gardant les yeux fixés sur les rails. Vous le sentez juste à côté de vous, sa jambe est collée à la votre et il ne sent aucune réticence de votre part. Sa main remonte doucement vers votre cou, s'appliquant à caresser votre peau encline à des vagues de frisson.

\- On dit que les femmes alchimistes sont les plus dangereuses, susurre-t-il lorsque son visage est à quelques centimètres du vôtre.

Vous haussez les épaules, vous n'écoutez pas vraiment ce qu'il dit, vous êtes plus occupée à vous concentrer sur cette seconde main qui se glisse progressivement vers votre menton pour vous tourner vers lui. Vous suivez le mouvement intimé par son bon vouloir, ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que vous relevez les yeux dans les siens. Vous sentez dés à présent son souffle sur vos lèvres se rapprochant dangereusement des siennes. Vous ne vous posez pas plus de question lorsqu'au beau milieu de la gare désertique, il finit par vous embrasser comme si de rien était.

Une douce chaleur se propage dans votre corps, il caresse votre visage du bout des doigts tandis que sa langue vient effleurer vos lèvres dans une demande silencieuse. Vous acceptez d'approfondir le baiser, après tout, vous êtes déjà en train d'embrasser un inconnu alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous empêcher ?

Vous êtes tellement perdue dans le baiser qu'il vous donne que vous en ignorez le signal sonore indiquant l'arrivée du train en gare.

Alors que la locomotive s'arrête à votre hauteur, vous ne vous résolvez pas à cesser ce petit jeu de langue auquel vous vous adonnez avec ferveur. Le train repart aussitôt en direction de Central, sans vous. Russell finit par briser votre baiser, ayant lui aussi remarqué le départ de son train, il vous fixe dans les yeux avec une lueur que vous ne connaissiez pas.

\- Il semblerait que nous ayons raté notre train, constate-t-il l'air faussement embêté.

Vous haussez les épaules, vous n'aurez qu'à prendre le prochain, en attendant, vous avez trouvé une nouvelle occupation. Vous jetez un œil à l'horloge de la gare, il est à peine sept heures, le jeune homme profite que vous regardiez ailleurs pour déposer une main sur votre cuisse et l'autre autour de vos épaules.

\- C'est bien dommage que je ne vous croise qu'aujourd'hui, m'enfin, une fois à Central, nous aurons l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu, n'est-ce pas ?

Vous hochez de la tête, vous vous savez dans une étrange situation mais ne reculez plus, il est trop tard pour changer d'avis. Vous avez probablement encore une heure à attendre voire plus avant le prochain train.

Que faîtes-vous ?

Si vous attendez le train sagement, allez au chapitre 36.

Si vous lui proposez d'avoir une activité mettant en scène deux corps, allez au chapitre 37.

* * *

Bon alors.

Oui, vous en avez tous rêvé, ne nous leurrons pas le jour est enfin arrivé, OUI on peut jouer une prostétipapétipute ! Par contre, je vais devoir mettre la fiction en +18 si ça va trop loin xD.

Vous l'avez cherché.


	20. Chapter 20

Vous décidez finalement de ne pas attendre et vous vous levez dans l'allée principale du wagon.

Les autres passagers sont tellement occupés à se plaindre qu'ils ne vous remarquent même pas en train d'avancer en direction de la porte du premier wagon. Vous déglutissez à plusieurs reprises en déposant votre main sur la poignée. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté de la porte sauf si vous rentrez.

\- Mademoiselle, le contrôleur nous a indiqué de ne pas quitter notre siège, finit par dire un des voyageurs.

Vous haussez les épaules sans même lui prêter attention, vous avez déjà fait votre choix. D'un geste bref et précis, vous faite glisser la porte pour entrer dans le premier compartiment. A première vue, il est étrangement calme, vous fermez derrière vous, sentant la pression retomber.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! S'écrie un homme au fond du wagon.

Ce cri a pour effet d'emballer votre cœur, vous vous retrouvez dans une situation dangereuse. De là où vous êtes, vous apercevez un homme de dos, visiblement en train de braquer son arme sur l'employé que vous avez vu quelques minutes auparavant. Pourtant, le présumé bandit n'a pas la même carrure que l'ombre que vous avez vu sur les rails. Vous imaginez donc qu'il y a plusieurs méchants à bord de ce train. Les hommes au fond du compartiment sont vêtus d'un uniforme bleu, vous reconnaissez les alchimistes d'état du pays. Leurs menaces ne semblent pas l'impressionner pour autant.

\- Vous allez bien attendre sagement dans ce wagon et ne rien tenter de con sinon je lui fais sauter la cervelle et ça risquerait de tâcher la moquette.

Vous n'êtes pas dans son angle de vue, il n'a donc aucune idée que vous vous trouvez derrière lui. Vous tâchez donc de rester discrète et de ne pas attirer son attention en respirant lentement et profondément. Les soldats au fond vous ont eu remarqué mais n'ont pas l'air de vouloir vous dénoncer. Soudain, votre vue devient trouble à cause des battements accélérés de votre cœur, vous ne vous sentez pas bien et craignez de faire du bruit.

Que faîtes-vous ?

Si vous utilisez vos dernières forces pour utiliser votre alchimie, allez au chapitre 38.

Si vous utilisez vos dernières forces pour rebrousser chemin, allez au chapitre 39.

Si vous utilisez vos dernières forces pour l'attaquer par derrière, allez au chapitre 40.


	21. Chapter 21

Vous décidez finalement de ne rien faire, vous préférez laisser les responsables s'occuper de la situation.

Vous restez tranquillement assise dans votre siège à regarder les arbres et à écouter de temps à autre les plaintes et les cris d'enfants. Soudain, vous entendez un coup de feu provenant du premier wagon, tout le monde se tait, les enfants ne crient plus. Vous vous enfoncez de plus en plus votre banquette, la sueur coulant le long de votre front.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ? Demande une petite fille à quelques sièges de vous.

La mère lui somme directement de se taire. Trois coups de feu s'en suivent, les autres voyageurs commencent à paniquer, certains se lèvent et s'enfuient en direction du troisième compartiment. Vous restez à votre place, fixant la porte du premier wagon en ligne de mire.

\- L'armée doit déjà s'en occuper ! Il suffit d'attendre ! S'exclame un homme à l'avant.

C'est ce que vous pensez également, l'armée doit probablement déjà être sur le coup. Vous avez tout de même une pensée pour le jeune homme blond. Vous ne savez toujours pas comment il s'appelle mais vous espérez qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Vous ne le voyez pas parmi les passagers. Un nouveau coup de feu, aucun autre bruit ne transparait du premier wagon. Une nouvelle salve de passager part par la porte de derrière pour s'éloigner le plus possible du danger.

Vous êtes atteinte de tremblement, vous hésitez à plusieurs reprises de les suivre mais votre espoir envers les militaires vous oblige à attendre désespérément. Il ne reste qu'une petite poignée de personne dans votre wagon. Vous repliez vos jambes sur la banquette et enfouissez votre visage sur elles, respirant profondément. Pendant un court instant, vous regrettez d'être partie ainsi sans prévenir votre famille. Soudain, une main attrape la vôtre et vous tire légèrement dans sa direction. Vous relevez votre visage et apercevez le jeune blond vous invitant à le suivre.

Vous restez un moment interdite, la gorge serrée par vos pensées et la peur au ventre.

\- Dépêche-toi, sinon tu y passeras comme eux ! S'écrie-t-il un peu plus durement pour vous faire réagir.

Un dernier coup de feu fend les airs, vous plongeant dans une torpeur que vous n'avez jamais connue auparavant. Que faite-vous ?

Si vous décidez de le suivre sur le champ, allez au chapitre 41.

Si vous attendez encore un moment, allez au chapitre 42.


	22. Chapter 22

Ce militaire vous a sûrement sauvé la vie, vous décidez en retour de tout lui avouer.

\- Je suis un apprenti alchimiste, je me rendais à Central pour en apprendre plus quand j'ai entendu cette fille crier à l'aide.

L'homme soulève un sourcil à votre réponse.

\- Quelle fille ?

Vous regardez à droite et à gauche, elle s'est réellement enfuie pendant que vous étiez à même le sol. Vous avez sûrement sauvé la vie d'une ingrate. Vous soupirez bruyamment, craignant vous êtes foutu dans le pétrin pour rien.

\- Lieutenant Havoc ! Vous interrompt un autre soldat plutôt petit les cheveux noirs portant des lunettes. Les troupes ont perdu la trace de ces types !

Ce grand blond s'appelle donc Havoc, l'odeur de cigarette froide imprégnant son uniforme vous donne envie de vomir, vous n'avez pas l'habitude des fumeurs.

\- Eh bah, on dirait que tout ce qu'on a trouvé, c'est un gosse qui joue aux alchimistes.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Vous vous exclamez.

\- Ouais bah la prochaine fois, évite de te foutre en danger pour rien, y a des gens bizarres dans les environs. Ce serait bête de perdre les bons gars comme toi.

Les paroles de cet homme vous surprennent, il a l'air sympa en fin de compte. Vous vous sentez reboosté par ses compliments, vous reprenez lentement des forces et tentez de marcher seul. Au bout de quelques pas, vous tombez à nouveau, il va vraiment falloir vous exercer à l'alchimie plus souvent.

\- Eh gamin, tu veux qu'on t'emmène jusqu'à la gare ?

Vous refusez spontanément, vous considérez avoir déjà assez fait perdre du temps à ces hommes.

\- Allez, un coup de pouce ça ne se refuse pas. Dit Havoc en vous relevant de force, de toute façon, on y va également. On a sûrement dû rater l'autre train.

Vous n'avez visiblement pas le choix de les accompagner, l'homme aux cheveux blonds châtains vous transporte jusqu'aux quais, accompagné d'une flopée d'autres soldats.

\- Vous êtes des alchimistes ?

\- Négatif, nous sommes de simples soldats au service du généralissime mais ça ne nous empêche pas de botter quelques culs de temps en temps. Au fait, moi c'est Jean Havoc.

Vous vous présentez à votre tour. Jean profite du temps qu'il lui reste avant l'arrivée du train pour sortir son briquet et allumer sa cigarette. Il tire une bouffée avant de vous en proposez une.

\- Non merci, je ne fume pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, petit.

Vous soupirez lentement en regardant les rails. Vous imaginiez votre voyage démarrer autrement, la jeune brune a totalement disparu. Pourquoi ces hommes la pourchassaient-ils ? Vous n'en avez aucune idée.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu veux devenir alchimiste ? Tu sais que dans ce pays, y en a qui sont réquisitionnés pour faire la guerre ?

Vous en avez entendu parler oui, on force certains alchimistes aux capacités prometteuses pour s'en servir d'arme de guerre dans le sud et l'est.

\- Je ne suis pas assez fort pour qu'ils me prennent dans l'armée.

Jean vous fixe intensément, auriez-vous dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Il retire la cigarette de sa bouche et l'écrase de son pied.

\- Un gosse qui cherche à sauver des inconnus et qui veut en apprendre plus sur l'alchimie, ça donne une combinaison explosive. Fais gaffe à toi, gamin.

Son comportement plutôt protecteur vous intrigue, pourtant, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir vous en dire plus. Que faîtes-vous ?

Si vous insistez, allez au chapitre 43.

Si vous abandonnez, allez au chapitre 44.


	23. Chapter 23

Le regard suspicieux du militaire a raison de votre honnêteté, vous décidez donc de lui mentir.

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi, c'est sûrement la jeune fille.

\- Quelle jeune fille ?

Vous scrutez les environs, il semblerait que cette demoiselle vous ait vraiment laissé à même le sol devant la mort. Cela vous apprendra à vous prendre pour un héros.

\- Elle était là tout à l'heure, je vous jure ! Vous vous exclamez en proie à la panique.

Le regard de l'homme blond ne change pas, il vous maintient fermement contre lui afin que vous ne vous enfuyiez pas. De toute façon, vous êtes beaucoup trop fatigué pour courir.

\- Lieutenant Havoc ! S'exclame un jeune militaire aux cheveux noirs portant des lunettes. La troupe a perdu la trace des bandits, la forêt est bien trop épaisse pour mener les recherches !

\- Eh merde, jure-t-il. Dis leur de revenir, on s'en tient au plan principal, on décampe de cette cambrousse de merde et on retourne à Central.

\- A vos ordres, lieutenant !

Central ? Alors ils se dirigent au même endroit que vous, ce qui ne vous rassure pas pour autant. Que fait l'armée à quelques kilomètres de chez vous ? Et aussi, pourquoi cette fille était-elle pourchassée par ces malades armés ? Tant de questions auxquelles vous n'avez pas de réponse. Vous tâchez de rester calme en toute circonstance.

\- Hey gamin, je te pose une dernière fois la question parce qu'elle n'est pas claire la situation là. Comment t'as fait pour repousser ces mecs avant qu'on arrive ?

Il vous fusille du regard, pourtant, vous ne pouvez décemment pas revenir sur votre parole afin de ne pas attirer plus l'attention. Vous confirmez une nouvelle fois que c'est cette fille qui vous a sauvé à l'aide de l'alchimie.

\- Très bien, répond-il peu convaincu. Les gars, on l'emmène, je crois qu'on a affaire à un petit rigolo.

Vous paniquez, vous êtes incapable de vous barrer loin de là. Ce soi disant lieutenant aurait-il découvert que vous lui mentiez ? Toujours est-il qu'il vous confie aux soins de ses soldats, deux grands bonshommes musclés en uniforme bleu vous maintiennent en place pour ne pas que vous bougiez.

\- Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! Vous tentez en vain de vous débattre.

Le lieutenant Havoc profite de ses mains libres pour saisir son briquet et allumer sa cigarette. Tout en tirant une bouffée, il se tourne vers vous, vous dévisageant.

\- Ce qui se passe ici c'est qu'il y a un petit malin qui se fout de notre gueule. La jeune fille que vous avez vue s'appelle Rose et elle est connue de l'armée, notamment par les frères Elric et nous savons pertinemment qu'elle ne sait pas utiliser l'alchimie. Vous êtes donc un menteur et les menteurs, on s'en méfie dans l'armée.

Son ton dur vous referme le claquet, il savait donc depuis le début que vous n'étiez pas seul. Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de vous résoudre à les accompagner. De toute façon, ils vous maintiennent tellement fort qu'esquisser le moindre geste vous briserait une côte.

Vous vous retrouvez malgré vous menottés dans le train, dans un compartiment réservé aux militaires. L'homme blond vous a installé à même le sol et vous surveille d'un air hautain, il avait pourtant l'air sympa quand il vous a sauvé.

\- Hey gamin, pourquoi tu voulais te rendre à Central.

Il vous adresse directement la parole, redoutant les conséquences d'un nouveau mensonge, vous répondez spontanément.

\- Je veux en apprendre plus sur l'alchimie.

\- Et devenir une arme en or pour l'armée ? Pas mal comme ambition mais tu sais, on n'a pas besoin de mauviette dans ton genre chez nous. On veut des vrais hommes.

Vous êtes piqué au vif, vous n'avez jamais dit que vous vouliez devenir militaire. Vous le foudroyez du regard tandis qu'il écrase sa cigarette dans un cendrier.

\- Alors si t'es un homme, prouve-le-moi.

Il se rapproche de vous en ordonnant aux autres militaires de vous laisser respirer. C'est à votre tour de jouer. Que faites-vous ?

Si vous lui montrez l'étendue de votre alchimie, allez au chapitre 45.

Si vous faîtes une action inattendue, allez au chapitre 46.


	24. Chapter 24

Malgré son air attendrissant, vous considérez avoir déjà perdu assez de temps par ici. Vous vous excusez donc et prenez congé.

La jeune fille semble déçue de votre choix, elle repart lentement du côté opposé de la forêt, vous ne saurez donc jamais ce qui la poursuivait. En attendant, vous sautez à l'intérieur du train, heureux de ne pas l'avoir raté après cette péripétie. Vous ne vous étiez jamais retrouvé dans une situation pareille, des armes, vous en avez déjà vues évidemment mais jamais pointées dans votre direction.

Vous ne vous considérez pas comme un héros mais vous ressentez une certaine fierté d'avoir sauvé cette demoiselle en détresse.

Paisiblement assis dans un coin du wagon, vous profitez du peu de gens pour consulter votre carnet de bord. A l'intérieur, des coupures de journaux que vous avez collectionné durant toute votre adolescence, des articles sur les alchimistes d'état et plus particulièrement sur les récents événements. En effet, votre pays n'est pas protégé des menaces militaires étrangères, cela vous effraie également mais vous devez vous comportez en homme et ne reculer devant aucun danger.

Vous vous perdez un moment dans la contemplation de votre carnet avant de le refermer et le plonger dans votre sac. Vous êtes fatigué après la route de cette nuit et vous vous permettez un petit somme, allongé contre la banquette.

Soudain, après deux arrêts aux gares suivantes, vous êtes dérangé dans votre sommeil par des exclamations provenant du siège juste derrière vous. Toujours aussi épuisé, vous plaquez vos mains su vos oreilles mais rien y fait.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as triché, montre-moi tes manches !

\- Non mais t'es sérieux ? Comment oses-tu remettre en doute la parole de ton ainé ! J'ai gagné à la régulière !

Un long soupir s'échappe de votre bouche, on dirait encore des gamins qui s'engueulent.

\- Alors ça ne t'embêtera pas de me passer ton manteau, ça fait dix fois de suite que tu gagnes à la bataille, j'ai le droit de me poser des questions merde !

\- Que veux-tu on n'a juste pas hérité du même talent et puis c'est quoi cette façon de parler, je t'ai pas appris à dire des vulgarités !

\- C'est toi qui parles, frangin… ?

Vous serrez vos poings, ces enfants vous irritent au plus au point, vous voulez simplement dormir, ce n'est pas beaucoup demandé, si ? Les nerfs mis à rude épreuve, vous hésitez.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous intervenez, allez au chapitre 47.

Si vous changez de place, allez au chapitre 48.


	25. Chapter 25

Vous cédez au charme de la jeune fille et renoncez à courir après le train. Vous prendrez le suivant.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Vous lui demandez.

\- Je m'appelle Rose, je viens de Liore. Et vous ?

Liore ? Ce nom vous dit quelque chose, c'est dans l'Est aussi. Vous vous présentez à votre tour quand le train siffle et vers l'horizon, sans vous. Perdu pour perdu, autant en apprendre plus sur ces mystérieux bandits.

\- Qui étaient ces gens qui vous poursuivaient ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment…j'étais tranquillement partie chercher des baies pour les gens de mon groupe de voyage quand ils m'ont demandé de les suivre. J'ai pris peur en voyant leurs armes et j'ai couru…avant d'avoir la chance de vous rencontrer.

Ses mots vous touchent, surtout vu le risque que vous venez de prendre pour la sauver. Cette jeune fille est plutôt à votre goût et sa voix est apaisante quand elle vous adresse la parole.

\- Vous voulez que je vous aide à retrouver votre groupe ?

Rose accepte avec joie votre proposition. De toute façon, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire pour le moment. Vous vous assurez que les militaires ne vous repèrent pas près des escaliers de la gare, ils sont toujours attroupés devant la forêt. Vous indiquez donc à la jeune fille un moyen de contourner le champ sans vous faire remarquer par l'armée.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous promenez seule, même pour aller cueillir des baies. Ce n'est pas prudent.

Elle ne semble pas vouloir rebondir sur l'attention que vous lui portez, elle vous renvoie quelques coups d'œil dont vous êtes incapables de comprendre. Avez-vous dit quelque chose de stupide ?

\- Désolée de vous prendre votre temps.

En bon gentleman, vous lui accordez que vous avez toujours le temps pour aider les autres, ce qui lui donne le sourire. Vous apprenez par la suite que le village de Rose a été attaqué par l'armée il y a peu et qu'elle ainsi que d'autres villageois sont partis pour se réfugier un moment le temps que les militaires se retirent. Cela vous étonne, vous aviez une belle image de l'armée, au service du peuple, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous hésitiez encore il y a peu à vous engager.

\- Et vous, vous comptiez faire quoi ? Demande-t-elle en vous fixant dans les yeux.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous lui dites la vérité, allez au chapitre 49.

Si vous lui mentez sur vos intentions, allez au chapitre 50


	26. Chapter 26

Malgré les indications de votre nouvel ami, vous décidez de jouer au héros et partez en direction du wagon d'où provenait le tir.

Vous vous préparez au préalable d'utiliser l'alchimie, vous avez une craie dans le creux de votre main. Vous l'aviez gardé jusque là dans la poche de votre pantalon au cas où. Russell ne semble pas vous suivre, vous êtes donc seule dans cette situation.

Après un moment de réflexion, vous estimez qu'il est trop dangereux pour votre vie de rentrer en une fois dans le compartiment. Vous tracez donc un cercle de transmutation sur toute la largeur de la porte.

\- Eh regardez, c'est une alchimiste ! S'exclame un des voyageurs.

Vous ne prenez pas le temps de vous tourner vers lui. Vous n'entendez plus rien en particulier si ce n'est votre respiration profonde et accélérée au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Vous avez une boule au ventre mais vous ne pouvez pas vous résoudre à vous retirer. Vous joignez vos mains avant de les déposer sur le cercle. Une aura bleue l'entoure et une lumière aveuglante en jaillit. Les boulons s'arrachent sous la puissance de votre alchimie et la porte est violement projetée en avant, traversant tout le wagon, assommant un homme au passage. Vous vous engouffrez d'une traite à l'intérieur tandis que des passagers de votre compartiment s'enfuient tout au fond du train.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Vous vous écriez tentant vainement de cacher votre peur.

Les hommes au fond du wagon accourent vers la porte écrasant le corps d'un type. Ils la retirent avant de le plaquer davantage contre le sol. Vous ne vous rendez compte qu'à ce moment-là que celui que vous avez assommé était armé. Vous constatez également un autre corps à vos pieds, c'est l'employé qui vous a informé de la panne de train, il ne bouge plus, visiblement mort.

\- Maintenez-le à terre ! Ordonne un des soldats. Il doit avoir des complices, fouillez le reste du train !

Trois soldats vous bousculent pour partir en direction du deuxième compartiment, personne ne semble vouloir vous répondre. C'est loin d'être terminé, par réflexe, vous les suivez, très vite arrêtée par Russell.

\- Tu en as assez fait ! Maintenant laisse l'armée s'en charger !

Il n'a donc pas changé d'avis malgré votre action héroïque, vous le poussez pour continuer devant vous. Vous ne pouvez cependant pas continuer, un des soldats se poste devant vous et vous bloque le passage.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous l'assommez pour passer, allez au chapitre 51.

Si vous rebroussez chemin pour alerter l'avant de la locomotive, allez au chapitre 52.


	27. Chapter 27

Vous hésitez longuement, l'envie de vous confrontez à plus fort que vous vous démange sérieusement mais le regard intense que Russell vous envoie vous contraint à rester.

\- Bon, d'accord…Vous soupirez.

Vous restez assise tandis qu'il vous tient la main. Vous n'êtes pas plus rassurée durant les minutes qui suivent. Quelques passagers effrayés s'enfuient en direction du troisième wagon, accompagné de leurs enfants ou partenaire. Vous vous demandez à votre tour si vous ne devriez pas les suivre. Le grand blond semble intercepter votre pensée.

\- Nous sommes deux alchimistes après tout, nous saurons nous défendre.

Vous acquiescez, vous n'avez peut-être pas un grand niveau d'alchimie mais vous êtes capable au moins de tracer un cercle et d'utiliser ce qui vous entoure pour vous protéger. Plusieurs autres coups de feu retentissent alors que vous attendez. Par réflexe, vous rejoignez Russell sur sa banquette pour vous protéger. Vous lui prenez le bras, il ne vous repousse pas.

\- Barrez-vous ! Crie une voix provenant de l'arrière.

Un nouveau tir. Cette fois-ci, il est beaucoup plus proche que vous ne l'auriez espéré. Russell réagit rapidement et trace un cercle de transmutation sur le mur derrière vous.

\- Prépare-toi, vous indique-t-il d'une voix basse.

Il se met dos à vous, comme pour vous protéger du danger imminent, vous tracez à votre tour un cercle transmutation sur le dossier. Soudain, une balle traverse le compartiment pour atteindre un homme s'étant levé en direction du cri. Il s'effondre sur le sol en réprimant des grognements de souffrance. Le bandit débarque alors dans votre wagon à moins de deux mètres de vous. Russell joint ses mains pour les déposer sur le cercle. Son bruit attire l'attention du tueur qui se tourne instantanément vers lui. Il tire. Russell n'a pas le temps d'utiliser son alchimie et s'effondre sur vous. Vous tombez tous les deux sur le sol, vous mettant hors d'atteinte de votre cercle de transmutation. Russell a reçu une balle dans la tête et vous regarde une dernière fois les yeux écarquillés avant de s'éteindre. La pression sur votre main cesse, vous êtes sûre qu'il est mort. Vous êtes la prochaine.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous décidez de tenter de transmuter son corps pour vous protéger, allez au chapitre 53.

Si vous préférez prier en attendant la mort, allez au chapitre 54.


	28. Chapter 28

Vous refusez de voir Russell partir seul, vous le retenez et l'obligez à se rassoir.

\- Vous avez vu la même chose que moi, déclare-t-il en vous lançant un regard noir. On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire.

Vous êtes d'accord avec lui mais foncer tête baissée ne vous mènera à rien. Vous vous mettez donc à réfléchir, deux alchimistes contre un nombre incertains d'hommes armés, vous n'êtes pas sûre de faire le poids. Vous vous levez à votre tour et indiquez le wagon numéro trois, dans lequel filent déjà de nombreux voyageurs.

\- On devrait passer par là. Vous proposez. C'est là qu'est partie l'ombre de tout à l'heure.

Russell, d'abord réticent à votre idée, finit par accepter votre proposition. Vous faites mine de changer de compartiment pour fuir le danger et laisser le jeune homme passer devant vous. Les voyageurs se tassent au fond du compartiment, se serrant les uns les autres à l'entente d'un nouveau coup de feu.

Alors que vous tentez vainement de les rassurer, un sifflement fend l'air. Le train redémarre sans aucune raison, le danger semble provenir de l'avant du train, vous craignez avoir fait le mauvais choix.

Vous avez une chance de revenir sur votre décision. Que faites-vous ?

Si vous restez pour calmer les passagers, allez au chapitre 55.

Si vous remontez les wagons jusqu'à la salle de contrôle, allez au chapitre 56.


	29. Chapter 29

Vous décidez que Russell a pris son propre choix, vous le laissez partir en direction du premier compartiment alors que vous suivez les autres passagers dans le troisième wagon.

Le jeune homme n'est déjà plus dans votre champ de vision, probablement est-il déjà parti au cœur de l'action. Alors que des enfants pleurent auprès de leurs parents, vous tentez de calmer les autres voyageurs, les rassurant que tout va bien se passer. Au fond, vous n'en savez rien vous-même et cet état dégénère lorsqu'un nouveau coup de feu retentit. Vous vous tournez précipitamment en direction de la porte, espérant que Russell n'ait pas été touché.

Un sifflement s'élève, suivi d'un léger mouvement provenant du train. Il redémarre, sans aucune raison. Le danger semble provenir de l'avant de la locomotive mais vous êtes bien trop loin pour intervenir. La seule chose que vous puissiez faire à présent, c'est de protéger les autres en cas d'une attaque par l'arrière du train.

\- C'est encore ces Ishvals qui nous attaquent j'en suis sûr ! S'écrie l'un des voyageurs en levant rageusement le poing.

D'autres se mettent à émettre des menaces de mort à ces gens. Vous ne protestez pas, vous ne savez rien de spécial sur les habitants d'Ishval, cependant, vous doutez fort qu'ils en soient les responsables. Dans le brouhaha général, vous vous rendez compte qu'un des passagers est en possession d'une arme à feu. Vous êtes à peu près sûre qu'à l'endroit où il est, il ne risque pas de pouvoir s'en servir. Vous vous penchez alors vers lui et lui réclamez de vous donner son arme.

Il refuse, il pense d'abord à sa vie avant la vôtre, vous êtes devant tout le monde et la plus exposée à une attaque surprise.

Que faîtes-vous ?

Si vous lui prenez de force, allez au chapitre 57.

Si vous renoncez, allez au chapitre 58.


	30. Chapter 30

Les paroles d'Edward vous convainquent de ne pas vous mettre en danger. Il est peut-être trop tôt pour tenter de jouer les héroïnes. Après tout, si l'alchimiste Fullmétal est à vos côtés, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Vous vous rasseyez tranquillement sur votre banquette, regardant les passagers paniqués quitter le navire en direction du troisième wagon. Edward lui, se contente d'observer l'endroit d'où provenaient les tirs. Finalement, il vous indique de le suivre dans le troisième compartiment, avec les autres. Vous imaginez que c'est pour l'aider à rassurer et protéger les civils.

\- C'est sûrement encore une attaque des Ishvals ! S'exclame un des voyageurs.

Vous le dévisagez un moment, vous ne savez pas grand-chose sur ces gens mais vous êtes à peu près sûre que ça n'a rien avoir avec ça.

\- Probablement, murmure Edward.

Vous relevez la tête dans sa direction, surprise. Vous ne saviez pas que même le « héros du peuple » avait une certaine rancœur envers ce peuple. Les enfants se mettent à pleurer auprès de leurs parents, tout aussi paniqué qu'eux. Un nouveau coup de feu retentit, suivi d'un sifflement du train, qui parait redémarrer sans aucune raison.

\- Ca vient de l'avant, vous dites à l'attention du grand blond.

Cette information semble l'effleurer, il ne réagit pas. Vous commencez à avoir peur à votre tour, sait-il au moins ce qu'il fait ? Vous ravalez vos suspicions et vous reconcentrez sur les enfants en larmes, cette situation vous fend le cœur et vous espérez au fond de vous que personne ne soit blessé dans cette bataille.

\- Alors les civils, on se cache ? S'élève une voix grave au début du wagon.

Vous vous dirigez en direction de la voix, c'est un homme, plus grand et musclé, habillé de noir et au regard sombre. Il pointe vers votre groupe une simple arme. Votre sang ne fait qu'un tour, vous êtes tétanisée à l'idée de prendre une balle et mourir là.

\- Je vous déconseille de jouer aux héros, vous menace-t-il.

\- Vous n'arrivez pas à vos fins, Edward Elric est là pour nous sauver ! Vous vous exclamez mortifiée en pointant le jeune homme du doigt.

L'homme armé vous dévisage un moment avant de regarder le jeune homme, visiblement perplexe de vos paroles. Un rire brise le silence installé dans le compartiment.

\- Ce mec, Edward Elric ? Voyons, tout le monde sait que le Fullmétal est petit aux cheveux longs.

Vous écarquillez les yeux. Apparemment, vous étiez la seule à ne pas le savoir, le jeune usurpateur recule derrière vous, vous mettant directement en danger.

\- Tu mourras moins bête, idiote.

L'homme relève son arme vers vous, vous allez mourir.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous vous décalez pour éviter la balle, allez au chapitre 59.

Si vous utilisez l'usurpateur à vos côtés pour vous protéger, allez au chapitre 60.


	31. Chapter 31

Malgré le fait que le grand alchimiste Fullmétal vous ait ordonné de ne pas bouger, vous refusez de lui obéir et partez en direction du coup de feu.

Il ne tente pas plus de vous retenir et s'en va dans le troisième compartiment accompagné d'autres passagers. De toute façon, vous êtes deux alchimistes, vous saurez vous défendre seuls. Vous marchez lentement en direction de la porte, la peur au ventre. Personne ne semble s'inquiéter de la décision que vous venez de prendre, trop occupé à paniquer pour sauver leur vie.

Vous approchez votre main de la poignée de la porte et la serrer très fort. Vous tremblez, vous avez chaud, vous vous sentez en danger mais cette situation vous excite dans un sens. Prise d'une dose d'adrénaline, vous faites coulisser la porte pour vous engouffrer dans le premier wagon.

Vous la refermez aussitôt derrière vous avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce, un corps git au sol, à quelques mètres. A côté de lui, un homme, plutôt grand et musclé, il porte l'uniforme des militaires mais quelque chose vous dit qu'il n'en fait pas partie, peut-être parce qu'il est braqué par d'autres soldats. Votre arrivée n'a pas attiré leur attention, vous êtes donc dressée devant la porte, les bras balans, à regarder l'employé de la compagnie se vider de son sang. Les battements de votre cœur s'accélèrent et vous réprimez l'envie de vomir en plaquant une main sur votre bouche. C'est la première fois que vous voyez un mort.

\- Je vous avais dit de ne pas bouger ! S'exclame le tueur à l'attention des autres militaires.

Vous vous demandez vaguement ce qu'ils attendent pour leur tirer dessus. Après tout, ils vont y passer eux aussi si personne n'agit. Vous vous mordez la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper votre respiration accélérée. Vous glissez lentement votre main le long de votre pantalon avant d'en sortir une craie que vous avez gardé jusque là. Alors que l'homme profère des menaces, vous tâchez de dessiner un cercle de transmutation potable sur le mur à côté de vous. Si vous joignez vos mains, cela risque d'attirer son attention mais vous n'avez pas vraiment de solution de repli.

Vous prenez alors une grande respiration avant de frapper dans vos mains et les déposer sur le cercle. L'homme, qui ne vous avait pas remarqué jusque là, se tourne vers vous et lève son arme. Vous prenez peur et à la place d'entraver son action, vous créez un mur de béton entre lui et vous pour vous protéger. Plusieurs coups de feu s'élèvent de l'autre côté du mur, vous refusez de vous en défaire. Certaines balles atteignent le béton, vous êtes tétanisées.

\- On l'a eu ! S'écrie un soldat.

Ces paroles vous coupent le souffle. Le mur disparait progressivement, dévoilant ainsi à vos pieds le corps de l'homme vous ayant menacé quelques instants plus tôt. Il est mort. Par réflexe, vous vous abaissez pour récupérer son arme, c'est alors que des coups de feu sont tirés derrière vous, provenant du troisième compartiment.

Que faite-vous ?

Si vous repartez en direction du troisième wagon, allez au chapitre 61.

Si vous avancez vers la salle de contrôle, allez au chapitre 62.


	32. Chapter 32

Malgré la peur qui vous assaillit, vous décidez d'agir en héros et tracez difficilement un cercle de transmutation à même le cuir de la banquette.

Le bruit de vos ongles attire l'attention du bandit mais vous cachez le demi-cercle de votre main, le fixant dans les yeux, prise par la peur. Vous vous mordez la lèvre inférieure en le voyant resserrer sa pression sur son otage.

\- Lâchez-le, c'est un ordre ! Crie un des militaires au fond du wagon.

L'homme vous offre l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, vous en profitez pour reprendre votre cercle là où vous l'aviez laissé. Il sera bientôt complété et vous aurez une chance tous vous sauver. Un détail vous choque, l'homme semble ne pas se soucier de la situation, c'est comme s'il servait de diversion. Votre crainte est confirmée par le coup de feu retentissant dans le compartiment numéro deux. Il est grand temps pour vous de passer à l'action.

Le cercle de transmutation est terminé, vous attendez que le bandit concentre son attention sur les miliaires armés pour faire un bond en arrière et joindre vos mains. Il a à peine le temps de tourner les deux dans votre direction que vous plaquez vos mains sur le cuir.

Rien ne se passe, vous avez visiblement raté votre transmutation. L'homme lève son arme vers vous et tire. Vous vous écroulez lourdement sur le sol, le tâchant de votre sang.

 **GAME OVER**


	33. Chapter 33

Tétanisée par la peur, vous ne faites rien et continuez d'observer la scène.

L'homme continue de braquer l'armée sur le pauvre employé qui le supplie de le laisser survivre. Les militaires le somment de se rendre en échange de sa survie.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais écouter les chiens chiens de l'armée ? Se moque-t-il en frôlant la gâchette à plusieurs reprises.

Vos mains sont moites, votre respiration s'affole tout comme les battements de votre cœur. Edward Elric est dans ce train, il ne devrait pas tarder à venir vous sortir de là, comme il le fait toujours d'après les histoires que vous avez entendues. Soudain, alors qu'il semblait juste vouloir gagner du temps, l'homme tire une balle dans la tête de l'employé. Vous étouffez un cri de surprise tandis que votre regard est obnubilé par ce corps sans vie, se vidant de son sang. Le mort retombe lourdement sur le sol, à vos pieds.

\- A terre ! Crie l'un des soldats.

Ne réfléchissant plus, vous vous glissez par terre, jusqu'à côté du corps et vous vous cachez en dessous du siège. Une rafale de tir fuse à travers le wagon, vous ne voyez rien de là où vous êtes. Vous bouchez vos oreilles afin de vous protégez du bruit incessant. Complètement mortifiée, vous ne retenez plus vos larmes et sanglotez de vive voix, couverte par le brouhaha des balles.

Au bout d'un moment, elles s'arrêtent, cela semblait avoir duré plusieurs minutes pour vous. Allongée sur le sol, vous tirez sur vos avant-bras pour sortir votre tête de la poussière. Tout ce que vous voyez, c'est un deuxième corps qui s'est ajouté aux morts, vous reconnaissez sans problème le meurtrier. Il semblerait que les militaires l'aient finalement abattu.

Cependant, alors que vous croyez que tout est fini et que vous êtes enfin en sécurité, vous entendez un nouveau coup de feu provenant d'un autre wagon.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous sortez de votre cachette, allez au chapitre 63.

Si vous restez cachée, allez au chapitre 64.


	34. Chapter 34

Vous insistez pour passer par la porte, n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps, Russell finit par vous faire confiance.

Vous avancez ensemble vers le premier wagon tandis que plusieurs voyageurs courent en sens opposé pour se mettre à l'abri. Par peur, vous vous agrippez à la manche du jeune homme. Au fond, vous êtes bien contente de ne pas vous retrouver livrée à vous-même pour se premier voyage mouvementé. Vous regrettez presque de l'avoir frappé si durement sur les quais.

\- Je vais ouvrir la porte, déclare-t-il lorsque vous arrivez devant celle-ci. Couvre-moi.

\- Comment ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, fais juste en sorte que je ne crève pas une fois qu'on aura passé cette fichue porte !

Vous acquiescez, vous vous préparez à tracer un cercle de transmutation dans la panique. Cela fait des jours que vous n'avez pas pratiqué l'alchimie et vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous souvenir de tous les symboles. Russell tire la poignée et vous force à vous engouffrer avec lui dans le wagon. Votre présence attire l'attention d'un homme à quelques mètres de vous, visiblement armé. A ses pieds, le corps de l'employé que vous venez de voir, probablement mort d'une balle dans la tête. Il lève son arme dans votre direction, ou plus précisément vers Russell posté devant vous.

\- Eh merde !

Dans la précipitation, vous levez votre craie et tracez un cercle de transmutation sur le mur à côté de vous. Vous joignez vos mains et en déposez une sur les bords du cercle. Une aura bleue en jaillit et un mur de béton se dresse devant Russell lorsque l'homme tire ses premières balles. Sous le stress de la situation et la fatigue causée par l'alchimie, vos jambes cèdent sous votre poids et vous tombez lourdement sur le sol.

\- Tu es une alchimiste ?! S'écrie Russell en s'abaissant à votre hauteur.

Vous êtes exténuée, vous ne répondez pas à sa question, votre respiration est chaotique. Derrière votre mur qui semble résister de moins en moins, les balles fusent à travers tout le compartiment.

\- Hey, petite !

Russell vous secoue mais vous avez du mal à reprendre connaissance. Vous entendez cependant une nouvelle voix s'élever au-delà du mur.

\- On l'a eu !

Votre mur disparait, votre vue floue vous permet de distinguer un nouveau corps pas très loin de Russell, c'est le tueur. Pourtant, malgré cette action réussie, le jeune homme continue de s'inquiéter pour vous. Soudain, un nouveau coup de feu est tiré, cette fois provenant d'un wagon derrière vous.

Vous n'avez pas la force de vous relever.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous demandez à Russell de continuer sans vous, allez au chapitre 65.

Si vous demandez à Russell de rester avec vous, allez au chapitre 66.


	35. Chapter 35

Vous finissez par faire confiance à Russell. Il a raison, ce serait du suicide d'aller directement dans la gueule du loup.

Enhardi par votre coopération, le jeune homme s'empare d'un marteau de sécurité et brise la vitre, attirant l'attention d'une poignée de passagers, les autres étant occupés à fuir dans le troisième wagon.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! S'écrie l'un d'eux.

Vous n'avez pas le temps de leur répondre, Russell grimpe sur l'appui de fenêtre et se hisse à l'aide de ses bras sur un rebord. Vous le suivez à votre tour, vous n'avez jamais grimpé sur le toit d'un train mais la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez ne vous permet pas de vous en réjouir. Attrapant votre main, Russell vous tire jusqu'à lui pour vous aider à arriver jusqu'au toit. Vous restez accrochée à son cou pour ne pas tomber.

\- C'est bon on y est.

\- On a de la chance qu'il soit arrêté. Vous dites en le lâchant.

Effectivement, de là où vous êtes, vous apercevez l'étendue de la campagne autour de vous, personne ne se rendrait compte qu'un train est arrêté là. Au loin s'étend une épaisse forêt sur une centaine de kilomètres. Vous vous relevez, gardant une main agrippée à la manche de Russell pour ne pas tomber. Vous avancez calmement en direction de la salle de contrôle quand vous pensez voir quelque chose sur les rails.

\- Qu'est-ce c'était ?

\- De quoi ?

\- J'ai vu quelqu'un en bas, il se dirigeait vers le fond du train.

Russell vous dévisage un moment avant de reprendre son chemin, vous le retenez en tirant sur sa manche.

\- Arrête, t'as sûrement rêvé, tout se passe à l'avant ! Proteste-t-il.

\- Je te dis que j'ai vu quelque chose et ça se dirigeait vers le fond !

Vous n'êtes plus d'accord, Russell insiste pour se rendre à l'avant tandis que vous pensez à tous les passagers s'étant enfuis dans le troisième wagon. Ils sont en danger.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, moi j'avance !

Vous le foudroyez du regard mais il s'en moque, il s'avance en direction de la salle de contrôle. De votre côté, vous ne savez plus quoi faire.

Que faîtes-vous ?

Si vous suivez Russell, allez au chapitre 67.

Si vous vous dirigez seule vers le troisième wagon, allez au chapitre 68.


	36. Chapter 36

Au grand dam du blond, vous décidez de rester sur les quais à attendre bien sagement le prochain train.

Il garde cependant une main fièrement placée sur votre cuisse. Vous ne vous en défaites pas, au point où vous en êtes. C'est l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec ce Russell.

\- Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire à Central ? Vous demandez.

\- Eh bien, dans un premier temps, je vais vous inviter chez moi et puis, nous verrons ensuite.

Il ne semble pas avoir compris le premier sens de votre question. Vous rougissez légèrement en imaginant ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans la tête de ce type mais vous êtes également curieuse de connaitre l'étendue de ses connaissances.

\- Faîtes attention, n'oubliez pas ce que vous avez dit : les femmes alchimistes sont les plus dangereuses.

\- J'aime le danger, vous susurre-t-il en approchant son visage de votre oreille.

Son souffle vous balaie la peau, vous frissonnez. Vous étouffez un cri de surprise lorsque sa bouche frôle votre lobe d'oreille. Il s'applique à vous faire subir toute sorte de caresses auxquelles vous ne restez pas indifférente. Sa main, déposée au préalable sur votre cuisse, remonte dangereusement tandis que vous soupirez de bonheur. Si quelqu'un passe par là, il pourrait crier à attentat à la pudeur sur la voie publique. Sa bouche abandonne votre oreille et descend lentement jusqu'à votre cou, son souffle chaud vous fait du bien dans le vent froid du matin.

Vous entendez un sifflement au loin. Déjà ? Il semblerait qu'un nouveau train entre en gare. Cette fois-ci, vous ne comptez pas le rater. Vous vous relevez tranquillement, forçant Russell à cesser ses mouvements sur vous. Vous lui reprenez cependant la main pour qu'il vous accompagne dans le wagon. Vous sillonnez celui-ci, remarquant qu'il n'y a que très peu de personne à bord, vous décidez malgré tout de vous installer sur une banquette tout au fond du compartiment.

Alors que le train redémarre, vous vous endormez paisiblement au bras de votre nouvel ami. Le chemin jusque la gare vous a fatigué et vous ne vous sentez pas rester éveillée toute la journée.

Lorsque vous vous réveillez, vous êtes toujours installées dans les bras de Russel, vous vous relevez lentement pour vous habituer à la lumière.

\- Bien dormi ? Vous demande votre compagnie de banquette.

Vous lui adressez un doux sourire. Par la fenêtre, vous constatez que vous avez quitté la campagne depuis un moment. Russell vous informe qu'il y a eu un léger contretemps pendant que vous dormiez, il semblerait que le précédent train ait été la cible d'une attaque. Vous haussez les épaules, de toute façon, tant que ça ne vous arrive pas à vous, ça vous passe par-dessus la tête.

Vous constatez que de nouveaux visages ont rejoint votre wagon, notamment une troupe de militaire à l'avant. Curieuse, vous vous penchez sur le côté pour mieux voir les soldats.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je mate la marchandise. Vous répondez.

Votre comportement n'a pas l'air de plaire à votre ami. Pourtant, il y a un des militaires qui retient votre attention, il est blond-châtain aux yeux bleus avec une cigarette éteinte au coin de la bouche.

Que faîtes-vous ?

Si vous décidez d'abandonner votre compagnon au profit de cet homme, allez au chapitre 69.

Si vous restez avec votre compagnon, allez au chapitre 70.


	37. Chapter 37

Alors que vous ne savez pas quand le prochain train pour Central arrivera, vous décidez d'aller plus loin avec Russell. De toute façon, vous êtes majeure et rien ni personne ne peut vous arrêter.

Vous vous levez tranquillement et attrapez la main du grand blond, l'invitant à vous suivre. Il vous accompagne jusqu'aux escaliers menant vers le champ, de l'autre côté de la gare. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il vous plaque contre le mur et vous embrasse passionnément, vous sentez l'une de ses mains descendre au niveau de votre cou et se déposer sur votre taille. Sa bouche se décroche de vos lèvres pour s'engouffrer dans votre cou. Vous frissonnez en vous laissant totalement dominer.

Vous vous sentez partir dans une passion que vous ne contrôlez plus. Ses mains remontent lentement en dessous de votre T-shirt pour effleurer votre peau, déjà brûlante. Vous glissez les vôtres dans ses cheveux. Vous profitez de votre état pour déboutonner rapidement la chemise de Russell, la faisant tomber sur le sol alors qu'il s'attaque à vous retirer votre haut. Il vous plaque davantage contre le mur, collant vos peaux l'une contre l'autre. Vous soupirez de temps en temps sous les sensations qui vous envahissent.

Au moment même où Russell s'applique à défaire votre pantalon, vous ouvrez les yeux pour le contempler. Votre regard se tourne instantanément sur un élément du décor que vous n'aviez pas prévu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous demande-t-il en voyant votre trouble.

Une main se dépose sur son épaule, l'obligeant à arrêter son action. Devant vous se trouve un militaire, visiblement peu ravi de voir deux jeunes se peloter au coin d'une gare. Vous retenez votre pantalon en place afin de ne pas vous retrouver en sous-vêtement devant lui.

\- Qu'avons-nous là ? Un attentat à la pudeur semblerait-il.

Russell s'éloigne de vous, récupérant sa chemise. Vous enfilez également votre haut qui avait fini au sol. L'homme présente son insigne de militaire, vous faisant lourdement retomber sur terre.

Par la suite, l'homme vous emmènera dans le commissariat le plus proche où votre famille, alertée par la police, viendra vous chercher pour payer votre amande. Vous ne reverrez d'ailleurs plus jamais Russell, ayant fini en prison pour ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour la payer.

Vous avez échoué, vous ne pourrez plus partir pour Central pour devenir un grand alchimiste.

 **GAME OVER**


	38. Chapter 38

Vous décidez finalement qu'utiliser l'alchimie est le seul moyen de vous en sortir.

Vous tracez discrètement un cercle de transmutation sur le mur à côté de vous tandis que l'homme armé profère des menaces à l'attention des militaires. Ceux-ci vous voient tous vos faits et gestes et semblent attendre que vous ayez fini pour passer à l'action. Vous joignez les mains silencieusement, de sorte à ne pas vous faire entendre par l'homme qui risquerait de tuer l'employé. Vous déposez vos doigts à l'extrémité du cercle, il s'éclaire d'une aura bleuté. Une poutre sort de d'un des sièges et frappe douloureusement le bandit dans les côtes. Il grogne de douleur en lâchant l'employé, réprimant un cri de surprise. Les militaires profitent de son inattention pour se jeter sur lui, le plaquant au sol. Vous vous écartez légèrement sur le côté pour ne pas être plaquée à votre tour. Vous avez sauvé l'employé.

Soudain, un nouveau coup de feu retentit à l'arrière du train, ce n'était probablement qu'une diversion. Tandis que deux des soldats accourent en direction du bruit, vous vous apercevez que l'arme de bandit se trouve à vos pieds. Vous la ramassez avant de suivre les hommes. Vous êtes légèrement essoufflée par votre action, vous comptez donc sur votre habilité à vous servir d'une arme – habilité inexistante bien évidemment. Vous ne pourrez plus compter sur l'alchimie désormais.

Alors que vous traversez le deuxième compartiment, vous constatez que tous les voyageurs se sont précipités à l'arrière du train, là où le coup de feu a été entendu. Vous pensez un moment à ce jeune homme blond que vous avez vu et espérer tout de même qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Les deux soldats sont devant vous, prêt à défoncer la porte, vous restez à l'abri derrière eux, l'arme le long de votre corps. Un des hommes fait coulisser la porte pour l'ouvrir, vous avez à peine de temps regarder entre eux qu'une balle atteint l'un des militaires. Vous vous planquez sur le côté et lever votre arme. Vous voyez le visage du tueur, placé devant tous les civils.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous tentez de tirer, allez au chapitre 71.

Si vous restez planquée en attendant la suite, allez au chapitre 72.


	39. Chapter 39

Prise par la peur de vous faire tirer dessus, vous décidez de rebrousser chemin.

Vous reculez doucement en arrière et vous vous cognez contre la poignée de porte. Vous réprimez un gémissement de douleur tandis que votre main tente de la faire coulisser. Cependant, lorsque vous ouvrez la porte, votre talon cogne frappe contre le métal, provoquant un bruit. Vous avez attiré l'attention du tueur qui maintient toujours l'employé dans un bras. Il lève son arme dans votre direction.

Dans un dernier espoir, vous vous engouffrez dans le deuxième wagon, laissant la porte ouverte dans la panique. Trois balles sont tirées l'une à la suite de l'autre, vous ne parvenez pas à les éviter. Vous tombez lourdement au sol et la douleur envahit votre corps, vous avez été touché à l'épaule, au dos et à la jambe. Malheureusement, vos chances de voir quelqu'un débarquer pour vous soignez dans un attentat est de cinq pourcent. Vous gisez donc là au sol, à attendre que la mort vienne vous chercher.

 **GAME OVER**


	40. Chapter 40

Vous voulez absolument réagir mais votre conscience vous dit que vous n'êtes pas assez douée pour vous servir de l'alchimie.

Prise d'une dose d'adrénaline, vous vous élancez en direction de l'homme armé, qui ne semble toujours pas s'être rendu compte de votre présence. Vous le heurtez dans votre élan, assez fort pour qu'il lâche son otage. Dans un réflexe, il lève son arme en direction de l'employé au sol et l'assène d'une balle dans la tête. Les militaires au fond du wagon ouvrent le feu, vous vous planquez derrière la masse musculaire du meurtrier pour vous protégez mais une de leur balle vous atteint à l'épaule gauche. Vous tombez par terre sous la douleur et comprimez la blessure avec votre main. Le meurtrier est mort mais l'employé aussi, vous n'avez pas réussi à le sauver.

Soudain, un nouveau coup de feu retentit, cette fois, il provient de l'arrière du train. Deux militaires s'élancent dans sa direction tandis que le troisième s'approche de vous et vous aide à arrêter l'efflux de sang.

\- Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?! Vous demande-t-il alors que vous tournez de l'œil à la vue du sang.

Vous hochez brièvement la tête, vous ne pouvez détourner votre regard du liquide rouge qui s'échappe de votre blessure. Votre vue devient trouble, votre cœur bat beaucoup trop vite. Vous finissez par vous évanouir sur le sol alors que l'homme était en train de vous parler.

Doucement, vous ouvrez les yeux et les refermez aussitôt. La lumière du jour vous éblouit et vous mettez un moment avant de vous y accoutumer. Votre tête vous fait horriblement mal, tout comme votre épaule. Vous constatez rapidement que vous n'être plus dans le train mais dans une gare, assise sur un rebord. Des gens parlent autour de vous mais vous êtes encore à moitié dans votre sommeil. Une veste d'uniforme militaire vous recouvre les épaules, vous protégeant du froid. Une personne ayant remarqué votre réveil s'approche de vous, c'est une femme.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Mh…ouais ? Vous répondez d'une voix pâteuse.

Vous discernez de mieux en mieux les couleurs et les formes, le train dans lequel vous étiez est à l'arrêt à quelques mètres. Une des ouvertures vous montre l'intérieur du véhicule, il y a quelques marques de sang au niveau des murs et des fenêtres.

\- Excusez-moi, madame, où sommes-nous ?

\- Vous êtes à Central.

Vous resserrez la veste sur vous, grognant en touchant par inadvertance votre blessure. Quand vous vous imaginiez atteindre la capitale, vous pensiez le faire sans autant de violence. La jeune femme se recule et rejoint un groupe de militaire devant vous. De là où vous êtes, personne ne parait vous remarquer.

Que faîtes-vous ?

Si vous vous approchez des militaires, allez au chapitre 73.

Si vous vous barrez en douce, allez au chapitre 74.


	41. Chapter 41

Malgré votre trouille, vous finissez par attraper la main que vous tend le jeune blond.

Il vous tire vers lui et vous récupère dans ses bras tout en reculant vers le troisième wagon. Vous restez agripper à lui et ne relevez votre tête que lorsqu'il cesse tout mouvement. Vous relevez la tête pour voir les autres passagers, tassés au fond de votre compartiment, les enfants pleurent à nouveau dans les jupons de leurs parents.

\- Ca va aller. Vous murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Ces paroles, bien qu'agréables à écouter, ne vous rassurent pas pour autant. D'autant plus lorsque plusieurs coups de feu sont tirés en provenance du premier wagon.

\- Ca, c'est encore la faute de ces saletés d'Ishvals !

Vous n'écoutez pas les paroles de cet homme, vous êtes plus occupés à fixer les yeux de votre nouvel ami. Il vous regarde longuement avant de se tourner vers le voyageur en question.

\- Passez-moi votre arme.

Vous vous tournez à vers lui également, vous vous rendez seulement compte à ce moment-là que l'homme a un flingue attaché à sa ceinture. Il refuse cependant de lui donner, prétextant qu'il en a besoin pour se protéger, alors que vous êtes tous les deux les plus exposés à une attaque. Le jeune homme s'approche alors de lui et sort un mouchoir humide de sa poche. Il le plaque sur le visage du protestataire et récupère l'arme à feu avant de vous rejoindre. Celui-ci se détend avant de s'évanouir, attirant les foudres des autres voyageurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! Protesta une femme dans le lot.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il n'est pas mort, il va juste faire un grand dodo. J'ai l'habitude de me servir de ce genre de remède.

Vous reprenez soudainement confiance en vous, agréablement surprise des capacités de votre partenaire. Soudain, une vitre à l'avant se brise, dévoilant un bandit, plutôt grand et musclé, habillé de noir et pointant son arme dans votre direction. Le grand blond réplique aussitôt en le visant.

\- Je savais bien qu'on en aurait besoin.

\- Je te déconseille de faire quoi que ce soit, gamin.

Alors que votre cœur s'accélère sous la pression, une idée germe lentement dans votre esprit, vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça à attendre que quelqu'un soit tué. Vous faites mine de vous écrouler par terre sous l'émotion. Vous profitez du fait que le bandit soit trop occupé à fixer le jeune homme pour tracer un cercle de transmutation sur le sol. Vous tracez un cercle de transmutation à l'aide d'une craie cachée dans votre pantalon. Vous avez terminé, vous êtes sur le point d'activer le cercle lorsque vous vous rendez compte que le blond est sur le point de tirer et pourrait entraver votre transmutation.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous continuez tout de même, allez au chapitre 75.

Si vous attendez, allez au chapitre 76


	42. Chapter 42

Vous continuez à fixer la main du jeune homme.

\- Allez, on va pas y passer toute la nuit ! S'énerve-t-il en constatant votre manque de réaction.

Il tente de vous tirer dehors par la force mais vous refusez de l'accompagner, il tombe lourdement sur le sol en se frottant la tête. Vous le regardez, passablement effrayée, vous excusant plusieurs fois de l'avoir blessé. Soudain, alors qu'il vous regardait et se préparait probablement à vous convaincre de le suivre, un coup de feu retentit. Cette fois, il provint du troisième wagon. Une marre de sang s'écoule jusque vos pieds, ce n'est qu'à ce moment que vous remarquez le corps inerte de votre sauveur. Il a reçu une balle dans la tête et repose par terre.

Vous relevez la tête, entendant vaguement les cris des passagers restants dans votre compartiment. Vous croisez le regard d'un homme armé. Vous n'avez pas le temps de réagir. Il tire.

 **GAME OVER**


	43. Chapter 43

Sa remarque vous intrigue tellement que vous insistez auprès d'Havoc pour en savoir plus.

\- De quoi je devrai me méfier ?

Le grand blond hausse les épaules en tirant une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant de la jeter par terre.

\- Dîtes-moi ! Vous insistez davantage.

Votre obstination semble lui déplaire, pourtant, vous n'avez rien à perdre de lui demander. Le jeune soldat aux lunettes noires s'approche de vous.

\- Il y a un alchimiste qui passe parfois à Central, il est plutôt jeune, je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez. Il s'appelle Edward Elric.

\- Edward Elric ? Bien sûr que j'ai entendu parler de lui ! Vous vous exclamez. C'est un petit génie et même dans la campagne perdue on conte ses exploits, c'est un véritable génie !

Votre excitation ne rassure pas les deux militaires, peut-être que c'est par rapport à lui qu'ils s'inquiètent. Vous remarquez que vous vous êtes probablement un peu trop avancé et gardez le silence. Le train finit par arriver, vous montez à bord en compagnie des soldats, Havoc vous aide à vous installez dans le wagon des civils et vous adresse un regard que vous ne parvenez pas à discerner et part rejoindre ses hommes.

Vous êtes fatigués, il est temps pour vous de reprendre des forces après cette matinée riche en émotions.

* * *

Vous vous réveillez, visiblement seul. Par chance, vous n'avez pas raté votre arrêt mais le train a déjà parcouru un bon bout de chemin. Vous avez désormais quitté la cambrousse et traversez différentes villes et villages, vous découvrez de nouveaux paysages. Central ne devrait plus être très loin.

Par la fenêtre, vous constatez que l'après-midi a déjà été bien entamée, vous avez dormi très longtemps, vous devriez réfléchir à plus vous entrainer à vous servir de l'alchimie, afin que ça ne se reproduise pas. Curieux de savoir si les militaires occupent toujours leur wagon, vous vous levez et parcourrez le compartiment pour vous retrouvez devant la porte. Vous la faites coulissez lentement quand vous entendez la voix de Jean de l'autre côté, visiblement au téléphone.

\- Très bien Colonel, nous devrions arriver dans la soirée. Rien à signaler, à part peut-être des braconniers dans la région de Meox.

C'est le nom de votre village, il est donc en communication avec son supérieur.

\- Non, aucune trace du Fullmétal.

Cette remarque attire votre attention, Edward Elric aurait-il disparu ? Vous êtes légèrement choqué mais votre envie de pousser la porte pour lui poser cette question qui vous brûle les lèvres devient de plus en plus pressante.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous ouvrez la porte, allez au chapitre 77.

Si vous vous retenez, allez au chapitre 78.


	44. Chapter 44

Vous décidez finalement de ne pas insister auprès d'Havoc, ce qui semble l'arranger finalement. Vous finissez par fixer d'un intérêt soudain la cigarette écrasée sur le sol.

Alors que les militaires discutent entre eux, vous entendez au loin le signal d'un train entrant dans la gare. Vous tentez de vous relevez mais vous êtes toujours épuisé. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas le militaire blond qui vous aide à vous déplacer mais un autre soldat de la troupe. Vous le remerciez d'un simple hochement de la tête et montez dans le train, rapidement suivit des autres hommes.

On vous dépose simplement dans le compartiment des simples voyageurs tandis que les militaires en uniformes bleus se dirigent vers un autre wagon, leur étant probablement destiné. Les paroles de Jean à l'instant vous trottent dans la tête, est-ce que ça vous aidera de travailler pour l'armée ? Après tout, il semblait douter de vous quand vous avez affirmé ne pas être capable de rejoindre les alchimistes d'état. Vous avez connaissance des conditions d'entrée dans leur régiment et vous êtes sûr et certain de ne pas encore pouvoir y répondre.

\- Maman, on va voir papa ?

Une petite voix fluette vous sort de vos pensées, elle provient de quelques sièges après le vôtre. Malgré la douleur, vous vous décalez pour apercevoir une petite tête brune aux joues rosées.

\- Milie, je t'ai déjà dit que papa était parti. Répond-elle en soupirant.

Etrangement, cette conversation vous intéresse, le double sens évident des paroles de la jeune femme vous remémore quelques souvenirs de lycée. Ces dernières années, le nombre de camarades ayant perdu un de leur parent parti à la guerre n'a cessé d'augmenter, d'une telle façon que ce genre d'annonce ne fait que vous effleurez.

\- Mais il avait promis de me faire faire un tour au parc, là où il y a plein de canards ! Proteste-t-elle.

La jeune femme détourne les yeux de son enfant. Au fond, malgré votre accoutumance, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous sentir concerné par cette situation.

Vous êtes toujours épuisé mais leurs banquettes ne sont pas si loin des vôtres.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous intervenez, allez au chapitre 79

Si vous restez tranquille jusqu'à l'arrivée, allez au chapitre 80


	45. Chapter 45

Vous décidez d'utiliser l'alchimie, rien qu'un petit peu, pour refermer le clapet d'Havoc.

Celui-ci vous retire les menottes qui enserraient vos poignets. Il n'est pas très loin de vous, vous profitez de cette proximité et joignez vos mains. Le lieutenant esquisse un léger mouvement de recul, vous en déduisez qu'il a probablement déjà eu affaire à un alchimiste. Vos yeux restent plantés dans les siens tandis que vous déposez vos mains sur le sol. Un bras de pierre en jailli et accule le militaire contre la table et plante sa main dans le cendrier, où sa précédente cigarette fume encore.

Havoc laisse échapper un cri de douleur dû à sa brûlure en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Les autres militaires ne tardent pas à réagir et pointent plusieurs de leur arme dans votre direction.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite gamin !

Une dose d'adrénaline vous parcoure le corps, vous hésitez un quart de secondes à vous retourner contre ces hommes mais vous n'êtes pas un criminel non plus. Vous coupez court à votre alchimie. Havoc retire brusquement sa main, fortement rougie par les cendres de sa clope. Vous lui adresse un regard satisfait.

\- Vous saviez que fumer est dangereux pour la santé ? Vous lancez avec un grand sourire.

Vous ne recevez en retour qu'un regard noir. Jean ordonne aux soldats de retirer leurs armes, il semblerait qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, ce n'est pas avec cette preuve qu'il compte vous laisser partir, il vous remet vos menottes.

Le chemin jusque Central risque d'être long.

Il fait nuit, vous n'arrivez pas à vous endormir. Pour cause, ces brutes de militaire n'ont même pas pris la peine de vous libérer avant de partir se coucher. Le ronflement distinct des plus massifs résonne dans le compartiment, il est tel que vous savez l'impression que le sol tremble sous vos pieds.

Soudain, un léger cliquetis parvient à vos oreilles et la pression exercée sur vos poignets depuis plusieurs heures disparait. Vous vous frottez les articulations pour permettre au sang de circuler correctement.

\- Merci. Vous dites sans vraiment faire attention à la personne qui vous a détachée.

\- Pas de quoi gamin.

Vous reconnaissez cette voix, c'est celle d'Havoc. Vous vous relevez pour lui faire fasse, il n'a plus le regard hautain qu'il vous adressait tout à l'heure. On dirait presque qu'il a l'air sympathique dans la pénombre.

\- Tu devrais faire gaffe avec les autres, blesser un soldat comme ça pourrait te provoquer pas mal de problème.

\- Mais, c'est vous qui m'avez défié de vous montrer mes capacités !

\- Il n'est pas bon de faire tout ce qu'on nous demande et c'est un militaire qui te dit ça. Suis-moi.

Il se dirige vers la sortie du compartiment avant même de connaitre votre réponse. Vous haussez les épaules et lui emboitez le pas, vous n'avez aucune raison de ne pas le suivre de tout façon. Havoc vous emmène à l'extérieur, le vent s'engouffre à l'intérieur du wagon mais ne semble pas réveiller les passagers. Vous vous empressez de refermer la porte derrière vous mais le vent glacial de la nuit vous brûle la peau, ralentissant vos mouvements.

\- Pas trop froid ? Se moque le grand blond en voyant votre visage.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici ? Vous demandez.

Les traits de son visage se referment, il semblerait que la situation soit plus importante que vous ne le pensiez.

\- Hey gamin, t'es sûr de vouloir aller à Central pour le moment ?

\- Bien sûr, je vous ai dit, je veux apprendre l'alchimie.

\- Tu as toute ta vie pour apprendre l'alchimie mec.

Est-il en train d'essayer de vous prévenir ?

\- De toute façon, les alchimistes ne font pas long feux en ce moment. Enchaine-t-il en reportant son regard vers les rails.

Faux, vous savez qu'il ment et un nom vous vient à l'esprit. Edward Elric, lui résiste encore et encore selon les histoires de votre village.

Si vous mentionnez le nom d'Edward Elric, allez au chapitre 81.

Si vous cherchez plus loin, allez au chapitre 82.


	46. Chapter 46

Vous décidez de ne pas céder à sa provocation en utilisant l'alchimie mais plutôt de le prendre par surprise d'une toute autre manière.

Alors que les autres soldats vous fixent d'un air suspicieux, vous regardez aux alentours qu'aucun danger ne se présente à l'horizon. Havoc entre dans votre espace vital et s'agenouille pour défaire les menottes qui enserraient toujours vos poignets. Vous profitez de cette toute nouvelle liberté pour faire circuler le sang dans vos membres encore endoloris.

\- Alors petit, on ne dit rien ? Dit le blond en sortant une nouvelle cigarette de sa poche.

Au moment même où il place cette dernière au coin de sa bouche, vous lui subtilisez et esquissez un bref mouvement vers l'avant, joignant vos lèvres aux siennes. Oui, vous êtes un homme et lui aussi mais de cette façon, vous êtes sûr de le surprendre. Il esquisse un bref mouvement de recul au contact de vos lèvres et vous dévisage l'air presque choqué. Par chance, il semblerait que les autres soldats n'aient pas vu ce que vous venez de faire, cependant, la réaction d'Havoc les intrigue.

\- Mais tu es malade ! S'exclame-t-il en se relevant.

Vous haussez les épaules et apporter la cigarette éteinte du militaire à vos lèvres, persistant à fixer ses prunelles bleutés.

\- Il y a un problème lieutenant Havoc ? Vous demandez en esquissant un sourire satisfait.

Votre insolence à son égard a raison de sa patience, il ordonne à ses hommes de vous ramener dans le wagon des voyageurs. Ils obéissent et vous poussent de l'autre côté de la porte, sous les regards méfiants des autres passagers. Au moins, cette fois, vous êtes sortis des griffes de l'armée. Cependant, si ce Havoc décide de dénoncer votre acte, il se pourrait que vous ayez plus de problème. En effet, l'homosexualité n'est pas monnaie courante dans le pays, c'est à peine si elle n'est pas prohibée. Chassant cette idée de votre esprit, vous vous asseyez lourdement sur une banquette à l'écart des autres, roulant frénétiquement la cigarette volée entre vos doigts. Ceux-ci commencent à s'imprégner de l'odeur de celle-ci.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous jetez la cigarette, allez au chapitre 83

Si vous la gardez, allez au chapitre 84


	47. Chapter 47

Les geindres de ces gamins vous mettent hors de vous et vous décidez d'intervenir. Le plus lentement du monde, encore fatigué de votre action héroïque, vous vous levez pour vous tourner vers vos voisins de voyage.

La première chose que vous apercevez, c'est une grande et imposante armure qui vous fait froid dans le dos ! Pourtant, vous êtes sûr d'avoir entendu la voix de deux jeunes garçons…parlait-il tout seul ?

\- Hum oui ? Dit l'armure en vous regardant – du moins vous pensez, au vue de son casque.

\- Ah rien, je pensais que vous bavardiez très fort avec quelqu'un mais j'ai du me tromper.

\- Dis que je suis invisible aussi ! Rétorque alors une voix derrière votre siège.

En baissant les yeux, vous vous rendez compte qu'il y a quelqu'un assis en face de l'armure, vous ne pouviez pas le voir au vu de sa taille.

\- Ca doit être pratique pour se cacher. Vous lancez sans une once d'agressivité.

\- SERAIS TU EN TRAIN D INSINUER QUE JE SUIS PETIT PAR HASARD ?!

Vous soulevez un sourcil à sa réaction, le jeune homme se lève et vous menace de son poing tandis que l'armure tente vainement de le calmer. C'est un petit blond aux cheveux longs et à la veste rouge, son poing tendu au dessus de votre tête est recouvert d'un gant, ce qui attire étrangement votre attention. Quel genre de personne se balade avec des gants ?

\- Hey je te parle ! Fais pas genre que tu ne me vois pas ! Et puis après tout, on est dans un lieu public, je gueule si je veux merde !

\- Et tu me disais de ne pas utiliser des vulgarités…soupire l'armure en abandonnant toute idée de le retenir.

Plusieurs questions vous passent par l'esprit mais vous êtes encore trop fatigués pour les poser à haute voix. Vous ne réagissez pas non plus aux menaces de ce garçon de vous tabasser si vous ne lui répondez pas.

\- Laisse-le grand frère. On est désolé, on fera moins de bruit monsieur.

Monsieur ?! Vous n'êtes pas si vieux que ça tout de même ! Piqué au vif, vous reprenez votre place en soupirant fortement.

\- Mais je te jure que je ne trichais pas !

Et c'est reparti…

Le soleil décline à l'horizon, vous savez ce que ça signifie, Central ne devrait plus être très loin. A l'heure qu'il est, votre famille a sûrement dû se rendre compte de votre disparition. Vous espérez un moment qu'ils vous pardonnent mais comment ne le pourraient-ils pas sachant que vous deviendrez un jour un des meilleurs alchimistes du pays ?

Les paysages de cambrousse et des nombreux ponts ne sont plus, vous entrez dans un nouvel univers, rempli de bâtiments semblables les uns aux autres. Le crissement des roues sur les rails arrivent à vos oreilles, vous n'en avez pas besoin de plus pour vous relevez. Il semblerait que les deux gamins détestables s'arrêtent ici également. Le petit blond vous lance un regard noir avant de s'élancer vers la sortie du wagon, rapidement suivi de son prétendu frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit avoir chaud sous cette armure. Ce ne sont pas vraiment vos affaires, vous attendez que le train soit totalement arrêté en gare et qu'ils aient disparu de votre vue pour sortir à votre tour.

Malgré le soir, la gare est remplie de nombreuses familles, ainsi que de militaires portant fièrement l'uniforme bleu. Vous devinez aisément qu'il s'agit d'un convoi en direction d'une ligne de front pour mater les rébellions à l'est, non loin de chez vous. Armé de votre sac, vous vous hâtez vers la sortie de la gare sauf qu'une cabine téléphone entre dans votre champ de vision. Automatiquement, vous vous arrêtez et un mal vous empoigne le ventre.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous appelez votre famille, allez au chapitre 85.

Si vous continuez, allez au chapitre 86.


	48. Chapter 48

Vous ne souhaitez pas provoquer de problème avec ce que vous venez de vivre. Vous décidez donc tout simplement de changer de siège. Vous vous levez et désignez une nouvelle banquette où vous pourrez vous reposer.

Vous n'avez même pas pris le temps de regarder qui étaient à l'origine de ces geindres. Après tout, ce n'étaient probablement que de simples enfants qui jouaient aux cartes, tout comme vous le faisiez autrefois. Il temps pour vous de vous rendormir.

Un sifflement distinct vous tire lentement de votre sommeil, le soleil décline lentement à l'horizon. Vous mettez un moment à vous rendre compte que l'arrivée en gare est imminente, une certaine appréhension vous empoigne le ventre. Vous n'êtes plus tout à fait certaine de vouloir descendre. Au final, le train c'est plutôt pas mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Vous vous redressez sur votre siège quand un jeune homme vêtu de rouge et une imposante armure passent à côté de vous sans vous prêtez la moindre attention. Quels étranges personnages…

Vous vous hâtez pour sortir de votre compartiment et quitter à votre tour ce train. Ca y est, vous êtes enfin arrivés à Central.

Le ciel est orangé, une légère brise glaciale s'engouffre dans vos vêtements. Vous frissonnez, vous ne savez pas si cette réaction est due à cette dite brise ou par l'excitation qui vous envahie peu à peu. Cependant, celle-ci retombe rapidement lorsque vous apercevez sur un autre quai une série de familles ainsi qu'une bonne troupe de militaire, tous vêtus de leur uniforme bleu. Il y a des jeunes, des vieux, des pères de famille. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de les contempler plus longuement, songeant que certains ne reviendront pas de leur destination inconnue. Une rébellion ? Un conflit inter politique ? Vous n'en savez rien mais quelque chose vous dit que vous ne devriez pas chercher à le savoir.

C'est sur cette pensée que vous prenez le chemin du centre-ville, vous vous arrêtez un moment devant une cabine téléphonique. Peut-être devriez-vous songer à prévenir votre famille que tout va bien. La nuit va bientôt s'abattre sur Central, vous attendrez de trouver un abri convenable avant de les appeler.

Votre espérez dans un premier temps tomber rapidement sur une auberge où vous loger au moins pour cette nuit. Vous ne connaissez pas très bien la ville et redoutez de devoir dormir à la belle étoile. Dans la légère brise du soir, vous marchez le long des rues pavées de la capitale, quelques habitants se promenant vous jettent des regards intrigués. Cela se voit-il à ce point que vous n'êtes pas du coin ?

Les réverbères s'allument, l'intérieur des maisons et des bâtiments environnant s'éclairent tandis que la pénombre s'installe lentement sur la ville. Vous prenez le temps d'admirer ce spectacle harmonieux que vous ne connaissiez pas dans votre campagne. Cela vous rappelle également que vous devez trouver au plus vite un endroit pour dormir. Vous pressez donc le pas quand vous tombez sur ce que vous espérer être une auberge. Son insigne est rassurante, l'entrée fait face à une avenue, tout porte à croire que vous n'allez pas tomber dans un endroit glauque.

Seulement, au moment où vous posez votre main sur la porte, vous percevez un léger mouvement non loin de vous. Un bruissement de feuille parvient à vos oreilles et de légers frissons s'emparent de votre corps. Vous avez vaguement l'impression d'être observé.

Que faîtes-vous ?

Si vous allez en direction du bruit, allez au chapitre 87

Si vous entrez dans l'auberge, allez au chapitre 88


	49. Chapter 49

Finalement, vous ne voyez pas vraiment de raison de lui cacher vos intentions.

\- Je compte me rendre bientôt à Central pour perfectionner mon alchimie. Vous dites en guettant la moindre de ses réactions.

Vous avez cru comprendre que cette Rose était croyante, pourtant, elle n'esquisse pas la moindre grimace à votre réponse.

\- Je vois, je dois vous avoir réellement retardé dans votre quête alors, je suis désolée.

La jeune brune baisse légèrement la tête, vous tentez de la rassurer une fois de plus mais elle ne semble pas réceptive à vos efforts. Rapidement, vous rejoignez un sentier menant à l'intérieur de la forêt. Il ne vous parait pas sécurisé, d'autant plus avec la présence de ces bandits dans les parages. D'un contrat tacite, vous continuez à l'escorter à travers la forêt.

\- Notre camp doit se trouver quelque part par là, vous indique-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'autre bout du sentier.

\- Vous êtes nombreux à avoir fui Liore ?

Rose hoche tristement la tête avant de se tourner davantage dans votre direction.

\- Nous n'avons pas pu sauver tout le monde, certains voulaient rester pour protéger Liore mais l'armée est beaucoup trop violente à notre égard. Il n'y a pas que les gens de Liore, des Ishvals aussi se sont joins à nous, nous cherchons juste une terre où on ne nous chassera pas.

Son histoire vous touche. Vous n'étiez pas spécialement au courant des problèmes militaires de ce pays. Du moins, vous ne saviez pas que les rébellions avaient lieu à quelques kilomètres de votre propre village.

\- Au fait…Enchaine-t-elle alors que vous vous perdiez dans vos pensées.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous comptez étudier l'alchimie dans quel but ? Vous voulez être un de ces alchimistes d'état vous aussi ?

Si vous souhaitez devenir un alchimiste d'état, allez au chapitre 89

Si vous ne souhaitez pas en devenir un, allez au chapitre 90


	50. Chapter 50

Vous vous dîtes qu'après l'attaque de son village par des militaires et autres alchimistes d'état, il vaudrait mieux ne pas lui dévoiler vos véritables intentions.

\- Je…comptais juste me promener par ici, j'aime bien les trains.

C'est probablement la pire excuse que vous pouviez lui sortir mais il semblerait qu'elle convienne à Rose. Vous continuez à avancer sur un sentier contournant la forêt. Vous songez un moment que d'autres bandits se trouvent probablement quelque part derrière toute cette densité de végétations. Votre regard se glisse entre les arbres, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande Rose.

\- Non rien…au fait, cela fait longtemps que vous êtes partis de Liore ?

Elle répond négativement de la tête.

\- Ca doit faire une ou deux semaines tout au plus, nous cherchons encore un endroit pour nous réfugier avec nos camarades Ishvals.

\- Et où comptez-vous aller ?

\- Probablement vers les mines de Yous Well mais nous voulons éviter aux personnes âgées de devoir emprunter le désert qui reliait cette ville à Liore.

Vous passez une main dans vos cheveux, vous connaissez vaguement la carte de votre pays mais vous n'aviez jamais vraiment entendu parler de ces mines. Autant faire comme si vous aviez tout compris et hochez la tête.

\- C'est là-bas ! S'exclame-t-elle en pointant du doigt un autre sentier recoupant le vôtre.

Ignorant votre présence, Rose court jusqu'à la parcelle de terre, regardant aux environs qu'on ne vous ait pas suivi. Elle se redresse finalement en vous fixant de ses grands yeux violets.

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- Pas de souci.

Alors que vous vous préparez à rebrousser chemin, vous avez vaguement l'impression qu'elle attend quelque chose de votre part, non seulement par son regard insistant mais aussi par le fait qu'elle reste plantée là.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Eh bien, je ne voudrai pas vous prendre plus de temps mais si vous voulez vous joindre à nous, vous êtes le bienvenu !

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous retournez en direction de la gare, allez au chapitre 91.

Si vous suivez Rose, allez au chapitre 92.


	51. Chapter 51

Vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter en si bon chemin. Vous refusez de rebrousser chemin et tentez par tous les moyens de dépasser le soldat.

\- C'est une affaire de l'armée, personne ne passe ! S'exclame-t-il en vous plaquant facilement à plat ventre sur une banquette.

Trop occupée à chercher un moyen dans la panique totale, vous ne vous rendez pas compte des efforts que fait Russell pour vous calmer. A force de bouger dans tous les sens pour récupérer votre liberté, vous finissez par vous épuiser.

\- Lâchez-la s'il vous plait, demande votre ami.

Voyant votre soudaine fatigue, le militaire vous relâche doucement, vous êtes affalée contre le siège tandis qu'une main amicale se dépose sur votre épaule. Il est hors de question que vous vous arrêtiez en si bon chemin.

\- Allez, sois raisonnable ! Tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça, laisse les militaires s'occuper du reste !

Vous n'avez guère d'intérêt pour ses mots pleins de bon sens. Vous êtes une alchimiste, non pas une chiffe molle. Vous vous redressez, l'air mauvais et lancez un regard noir au militaire fixant ce qu'il reste de porte au sol. Un tir s'élève, puis un autre, vous ne pouvez plus supporter ces rafales de balles dont vous ne voyez pas le bout. Elles proviennent de l'autre côté de ce wagon, derrière cette grosse brute qui n'y porte aucune attention.

\- Vos collègues sont en train de crever comme des petits pains devant des terroristes et vous ne foutez rien ?! Vous criez.

\- Veuillez retourner vous asseoir dans votre compartiment mademoiselle, nous contrôlons la situation.

Vous n'en croyez pas un seul mot, il suffit de regarder le corps à quelques mètres de vous, cet innocent de la compagnie qui n'a pas résisté à l'attaque. Russell ne semble pas non plus tout à fait d'accord avec leur méthode mais vous somme de le suivre en tirant à plusieurs reprises sur votre bras.

Vous finissez par vous rapprocher de lui, à la hauteur de son oreille.

\- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant qu'il ne nous laissera pas passer. Vous chuchotez.

\- Mais tu es malade, ces mecs savent ce qu'ils font, on ferait mieux de passer par un autre côté tout simplement.

Vous répondez négativement de la tête. Serrant les poings de rage, vous tentez une ultime tactique pour franchir ce wagon. Tête baissée, vous vous élancez sur une banquette à votre droite pour y prendre appui et sauter à quelques pas de la porte. Ni le soldat, ni Russell ne s'attendaient à ça, pourtant, vous n'avez pas le temps de vous en vanter car l'homme peut à tout moment vous plaquer au sol pour entraver votre route. Vous courrez, ignorant ses revendications, et tirer d'une traire la porte du premier wagon.

Vous avez à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'autre bout du compartiment qu'un nouveau tir retentit, cette fois, dans votre direction. Votre souffle se coupe, vous avez juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette plutôt fine, pointant une arme vers vous. Vous vous effondrez.

GAME OVER


	52. Chapter 52

Vous ne pourrez pas aller plus loin, vous le savez. Vous décidez donc de rebrousser chemin, très vite suivie de près par Russell.

\- Pas mal pour une alchimiste, dit-il. Mais si tu pouvais éviter la prochaine fois de te mettre autant en danger !

\- Tu déconnes, j'espère ? Notre devoir est d'utiliser l'alchimie pour protéger nos semblables ! Tu ne lis donc jamais les journaux ?

Le jeune blond croise les bras, on dirait que vous l'avez vexé.

\- Tu fais référence aux frères Elric qui utilisent leur alchimie dans tout le pays pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ?

\- Dans le mile Emile. Si de simples enfants arrivent à stopper des bandits dans un train, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai incapable d'en faire de même !

Russell vous renvoie un regard perplexe mais cela ne vous décourage pas pour autant. Vous retournez dans votre ancien compartiment où tous les voyageurs ont pris la poudre d'escampette.

\- On fait quoi maintenant, mademoiselle fan des frères Elric ?

Vous haussez les épaules et cherchez de droite à gauche une solution à votre impasse. Il y aurait bien le toit du train mais vous ne vous sentez pas à jouer les acrobates cette fois. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de passer sans devoir à affronter votre propre armée.

\- Dis-moi, ton alchimie, elle peut aller jusqu'à quelle distance ? Vous demandez en vous plaçant en face du grand blond.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Si on ne peut pas aller à ces criminels, autant faire en sorte qu'eux n'ont plus ne puisse pas venir à nous, tu me suis ?

\- Pas vraiment…

Vous soupirez, il n'a vraiment pas d'imagination celui-là ! Le wagon dans lequel vous vous trouvez est totalement vide, il est le passage intermédiaire entre les rebelles et les innocents.

\- Passe-moi une craie.

Curieux de voir ce que vous manigancez, il obéit et vous donne un morceau de craie. Vous prenez le temps de réfléchir avant de tracer plusieurs cercles de transmutation dans le compartiment. Vous en dessinez un sur le sol, deux autres sur les murs et un sur la porte du compartiment arrière.

\- Tu es capable d'utiliser autant de cercle à la fois ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je veux juste être sûre d'avoir accès à ce qu'il me faut. Avec ça, on va pouvoir contrôler la sécurité des passagers et ainsi avoir accès aux autres parties !

Le jeune alchimiste soulève un sourcil à votre enthousiasme. Pourtant, vous trouvez votre plan assez ingénieux pour fonctionner. C'est à peine si vous n'avez pas envie de crier un petit « je suis vraiment brillante ».

\- Et en quoi tu as besoin de moi ?

\- Il faut qu'on se coordonne. Je ne peux pas me servir de plusieurs cercles à la fois mais à deux, on peut au moins s'en occuper de deux. Le train n'est composé que d'une multitude de partie reliée par des accroches d'acier mais aussi de câbles qui permettent la communication dans tous les compartiments. Mon but à moi sera de maintenir la communication tandis que tu te serviras des cercles sur les murs pour prendre le contrôle du premier wagon.

\- Tu as cru que j'étais superman ?!

\- Sers-toi juste de tes plantes comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure avec moi et tout devrait bien se passer. On les immobilise et on se dépêche de les désarmer !

Il semble encore hésiter mais vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre. Vous vous placez au centre du cercle et joignez vos mains avant de les déposer au sol. Des éclairs jaillissent de vos doigts et une force incroyable vous parcourt le corps. C'est comme si vous étiez entrer en communion avec cette machine sur rails. Russell n'a d'autres choix que de suivre votre plan. Il s'occupe à son tour de pratiquer l'alchimie à partir de vos propres cercles de transmutation. Au début troublé, il semble prendre ses marques et de fines auras vertes fusent à travers le train. Vous sentez chacune d'elle quitter votre corps pour partir en direction de l'avant, vous servez simplement de guide. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Russell vous indique qu'il en a fini. Vous interrompez donc votre transmutation pour vous élancer en direction du précédent wagon.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! S'exclame le militaire qui vous avait bloqué le passage.

Celui-ci se retrouve paralysé au sol par une multitude de plantes vivantes. Vous laissez échapper un petit rire avant de l'éviter et d'atteindre votre but. Russell vous devance à la course et ouvre la porte le premier. Alors que vous le suivez au pas, un coup de feu retentit dans votre direction. Vous fermez les yeux par réflexe et placez vos bras devant vous pour vous protéger. Un bruit sourd s'élève à vos pieds. Vous apercevez Russell à genoux devant vous, les bras plaqués contre son abdomen.

\- Russell ! Vous criez.

Un nouveau tir fuse dans la pièce, vous n'avez pas le temps de vous rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe. Vous vous effondrez au sol, aux côtés de votre ami.

Allez au chapitre 93.

* * *

Nouvelle alternative !

Eh non, ce n'est donc pas un GAME OVER, mais votre choix précédent aura un certain impact, il n'y a donc pas non plus de choix multiple, kiss~


	53. Chapter 53

Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, la dernière chose que vous pouvez faire, c'est de vous servir de ce que vous avez sous la main.

Vous vous servez du sang coulant de la tempe de Russel pour tracer un bref cercle de transmutation sur son cou. Vous joignez vos mains ensemble pour les déposer sur sa peau. De petits éclairs jaillissent de vos doigts. Le bandit cherche à vous descendre mais chacun de ses tirs se dévient dans le corps du grand blond. Si au début celui-ci semblait tressauté, l'enveloppe humaine ne bouge bientôt plus pour servir de bouclier humain.

Au bout d'une dizaine de coup de feu, un bruit significatif vous indique que son chargeur est vide. Vous profitez de l'occasion pour interrompre votre transmutation et vous élancez dans sa direction. Vous lui assénez un coup tellement fort sur le crâne qu'il tombe au sol, visiblement inconscient. Le silence retombe sur votre wagon, vide. La présence de plusieurs corps à vos pieds dont celui de votre ami vous provoque des vomissements. Vous finissez par vous évanouir dans une odeur importante de carbone.

Une odeur de fumée, une brise fraiche qui vous balaie la peau, le bruit de la foule allant et partant de votre direction. Des voix s'élèvent autour de vous et provoquent un brouhaha incessant dans votre tête, cela vous fait souffrir. Vous tentez doucement d'ouvrir vos yeux et n'y parvenez qu'au bout de quelques essais. Votre vue est floue, cependant, vous parvenez à identifier l'endroit où vous vous trouvez comme étant une gare, le sifflement des trains sur les quais confirmant votre pensée.

\- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? Demande une voix à vos côtés.

Vous relevez la tête, regardez de droite à gauche avant de tomber sur une personne à quelques pas de vous. C'est un militaire, plutôt grand, les yeux bridés et les cheveux grisonnants. Il porte un uniforme militaire.

\- Hum…oui. Vous soupirez encore ensommeillée.

Vous passez une main dans vos cheveux pour vous donner une contenance. En la ramenant devant vous, vous constatez quelques traces de sang sur votre peau et fixez ces tâches pendant un moment.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il semblerait que des rebelles aient pris possession du train dans lequel vous étiez. Les médecins sur place ont d'abord cru que vous étiez morte mais il semblerait que vous ayez eu de la chance.

De la chance ? Vous ? Pour tomber sur une prise d'otage dès votre premier jour de voyage, ce n'est pas de la chance qu'il vous faut. Au loin, vous apercevez le train dans lequel vous êtes monté. Il est en train d'être fouillé par l'armée. Les soldats sortent avec plusieurs corps, certains animés, d'autres non. Vous reconnaissez vaguement quelques personnes ayant pris la fuite à l'arrière du train, c'était visiblement la bonne solution. Soudain, l'une des victimes attire votre attention, elle est portée par deux hommes avant d'être recouverte par un drap blanc. Des cheveux blonds, une chemise devenue carmin par l'assaut, ça ne fait aucun doute, c'était bien Russell.

\- Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ? Insiste le militaire. Vous voulez qu'on appelle votre famille ?

\- Non surtout pas ! Je…j'en sais rien.

\- Bon…l'armée va sûrement vouloir vous interroger sur les conditions du train pour savoir ce qui s'est passé. Voulez-vous que je leur dise d'attendre un peu ou ça ira ?

Si vous répondez tout de suite, allez au chapitre 94.

Si vous attendez, allez au chapitre 95.


	54. Chapter 54

…vraiment ?

Vous priez, Dieu ne vous a pas entendu.

Pan.

GAME OVER


	55. Chapter 55

Vous vous faites violence pour vous forcer à rester avec les autres passagers. Ceux-ci font énormément de bruit et vous craignez qu'ils n'attirent l'attention des présumés bandits du train.

\- Un peu de calme s'il vous plait ! Vous suppliez en tremblant vous-même. S'ils arrivent jusqu'à nous… !

\- Dans ce cas-là, autant que nous allions nous en occuper nous-mêmes ! Proclame l'un des hommes.

\- Non, surtout pas ! Il faut que nous restions bien sagement ici en attendant que les choses se passent, ce n'est pas nous qu'ils veulent !

\- Et comment on va faire si ils tuent tout l'équipage et qu'ils constatent que tous les passagers ont pris la fuite hein ?! Rétorque une mère de famille.

Décidément, vous n'arrivez pas à les convaincre de se tenir correctement. Leurs arguments ont plus de poids que toutes les phrases rassurantes que vous pourriez leur sortir. Vous vous remémorez alors l'ombre que vous avez vu en dessous du train, elle ne semble pas s'être manifestée à l'arrière du train, peut-être vous êtes-vous trompé. Pourtant, Russell à vos côtés semble se poser exactement la même question.

Par la fenêtre, vous vous apercevez que le train roule depuis un bon moment déjà, à une allure rapide. Le temps parait plus long que d'habitude mais vous ne vous sentez pas de jouer aux héros, il n'y a pas que la peur qui vous cloue au sol, c'est également un choix de raison que vous venez de faire.

Vous persuadant que c'était leur et unique chose à faire, vous vous approchez de la porte et y tracez à l'aide d'une craie un cercle de transmutation. Vous joignez vos mains et les déposez sur les différents symboles. Une aura bleue change la porte en un grand portail, fait d'acier et de béton. Ainsi, personne ne pourra rentrer, ni sortir.

\- Si vous êtes alchimiste, alors pourquoi n'allez-vous pas les combattre ?! S'insurge un des voyageurs, habillé de son costume trois pièces.

Toujours dos à lui, vous baissez la tête en soupirant avant de leur faire face.

\- Parfois, le devoir d'un alchimiste est de savoir ne pas se mettre en danger pour protéger les autres.

Allez au chapitre 96.


	56. Chapter 56

\- On devrait partir vers la salle de contrôle.

Russell soulève un sourcil à votre soudain changement d'avis.

\- Et l'ombre ?

\- On n'a pas le choix. Si ça se trouve, ce n'était qu'un chat ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il faut qu'on reparte en direction de la salle des machines.

\- C'est par là qu'il y a eu le coup de feu, on ne peut décemment pas passer par le compartiment.

Vous vous mettez à réfléchir à cent à l'heure. Russell a raison, passer par la porte est trop dangereux. Il ne reste donc qu'une seul voie possible.

\- Il faut passer par le toit. Vous dites en indiquant la sortie.

\- Trop dangereux.

\- Tu vois une autre solution toi ?!

\- Moins fort ! S'exclame-t-il en bloquant sa main sur votre bouche. Ok, c'est d'accord mais je suis pas un funambule moi.

Vous vous débarrassez de sa main en vous avançant vers l'une des fenêtres. Consciente des lois de gravité, vous savez que si vous brisez la vitre, vous aurez vite fait de vous faire projeter de l'autre côté par la vitesse du train en marche.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a des espaces entre chaque wagon pour monter sur les toits au moins ? Remarque Russell d'un air hautain.

…ah oui. Masquant le fait que vous n'y avez pas pensé immédiatement, vous le suivez jusqu'à la sortie de votre compartiment. Il ouvre la porte et vous tire en dehors en s'accrochant aux barreaux de métal faisant office d'échelle. Le vent vous fouette violemment, vos cheveux ne cessent de vous martyriser le visage, vous tentez de suivre les mouvements de l'autre alchimiste, vous hissant lentement mais sûrement sur le toit.

\- Il roule trop vite pour tenir là-dessus ! Vous prévient Russell.

\- Petite nature ! Vous rétorquez en arrivant les deux pieds sur le toit.

Mais très vite, la force du vent vous déséquilibre et le jeune homme arrive par chance à vous rattraper.

\- Alors ?

\- La ferme, juste, la ferme.

Le train traverse une zone maritime, si vous tombez, il y a des chances vous aillez rejoindre les fonds marins sans être capable de remonter à la surface. Vous évitez donc de trop regarder en bas.

\- On fait quoi du coup ? Vous demande-t-il.

\- On n'a pas le choix, il faut qu'on s'entraide pour arrêter le train.

D'un commun accord, vous passez votre bras droit autour de la hanche de Russell, il fait de même, vous collant étroitement à son corps. Vous n'avez pas réellement le temps de réfléchir à cette soudaine proximité que vous marchez pas à pas, vous servant de vos poids additionnés contre le vent.

Votre plan marche jusqu'à ce que vous parveniez au premier wagon voyageur, juste avant la salle de contrôle. Un soudain changement de vitesse fait perdre l'équilibre à votre ami qui, par peur de vous emporter dans sa chute, lâche votre taille. Vous tombez à plat ventre sur le toit, vous accrochant à l'extrémité de celui-ci pour ne pas glisser. D'un coin de l'œil, vous apercevez Russell, emporté par la vitesse, dont la chute est devenue inévitable.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous le sauvez, allez au chapitre 97.

Si vous le laissez tomber, allez au chapitre 98.


	57. Chapter 57

Ce n'est pas le moment d'hésiter. D'un geste bref, vous assénez à ce voyageur un coup de poing dans le ventre et lui subtilisez son arme, attaché à sa ceinture.

\- C'est aussi une rebelle, elle est complice ! S'exclame-t-il dans ses gémissements de douleur.

Les autres passagers prennent peur. Très vite, vous vous retrouvez plaquée contre le sol par un homme, il récupère l'arme et la place hors de portée. Il maintient votre visage sur le plancher du wagon, d'autres viennent l'aider à maintenir vos bras, afin que vous ne vous serviez pas de votre alchimie.

\- Des gens comme vous qui s'en prennent à des innocents n'ont rien à faire à Amestris ! Proclame la personne qui vous contrôle les chevilles.

Ils ne comprennent pas que vous agissez selon leur sécurité. La pression entre votre tête et le sol devient à peine supportable, vous abandonnez toute tentative de vous défaire.

Soudain, la porte de votre wagon s'ouvre précipitamment, vous entendez les cris étouffés des gens près de vous. Vous réprimez un sursaut lorsque que plusieurs coups de feu sont tirés. Les balles fusent. Votre premier réflexe, ne pouvant pas assister à la scène dans votre position, vous fermez les yeux, feignant d'être endormie, ou morte. Des bruits sourds que vous identifiez comme étant des corps qui tombent s'élèvent aux alentours. Les bandits parlent, il semblerait qu'ils soient plusieurs à être débarqués dans votre compartiment. Vous doutez qu'il reste qui que ce soit de vivant parmi les innocents. Paralysée par la peur, vous gardez votre position, ignorant du mieux possible les gémissements, les derniers pleurs ainsi que cette sensation étrange d'être en contact avec le sang des victimes.

Allez au chapitre 99.


	58. Chapter 58

Tant pis, on dirait que vous ne pouvez rien faire pour récupérer son arme. Vous songez donc à une autre façon de vous protéger.

Une de vos pensées va vers Russell, le pauvre n'a peut-être pas eu la chance de se mettre à l'abri. Réfléchissant rapidement, vous arrivez à une conclusion simple : il faut empêcher les bandits d'atteindre ce wagon. Visiblement, il leur sera impossible de passer par l'arrière du train, à moins qu'ils ne traversent toute cette chenille de fer. Non, le train est en route, il n'y a pas de raison que vous soyez pris à revers. Vous vous approchez de la porte et, sous les yeux intrigués des autres passagers, décidez de tracer un cercle de transmutation sur toute la longueur de la porte. Joignant vos mains, vous les déposez doucement sur les bords de ce cercle et fermez les yeux. Vous sentez de petites ondes vous parcourir les doigts. Des faibles éclairs bleutés jaillissent de vos traits, toute la façade de votre compartiment se transforme en un mur solide et insurmontable.

D'abord satisfaite de votre travail, vous avez l'impression d'être envahie de bouffée de chaleur. Passant une main sur votre front, vous constatez que ce dernier est trempé et que vos propres membres tremblent. Vous avez peut-être un peu trop forcé et le stress de la situation n'arrange rien mais au moins, maintenant, personne ne peut rentrer, ni sortir.

\- Vous êtes une alchimiste ?! S'exclame l'homme qui, précédemment, avait refusé de vous cédez son arme.

Vous ne prenez pas le temps de lui répondre et vous asseyez à même le sol pour reprendre vos esprits. Cependant, le silence que vous souhaitiez ne tarde pas à être compromis par des cris et des menaces provenant de l'autre côté de ce mur. Vous avez eu chaud.

Les bandits se mettent à tirer, le béton armé arrête facilement toutes leurs balles, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que le train s'arrête…s'il s'arrête vraiment. D'ailleurs, s'ils sont parvenus jusqu'à vous, c'est qu'ils ont trépassé des autres personnes qui ont tenté de les arrêter.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous tentez d'arrêter le train, allez au chapitre 100.

Si vous attendez sagement et reprenez des forces, allez au chapitre 101.


	59. Chapter 59

Par réflexe, vous vous décalez rapidement pour éviter d'être prise pour cible. L'homme semblait vous croire trop peureuse pour bouger. Il tire, la balle termine son trajet dans le mur derrière vous, par chance, il n'a touché aucun civil.

\- Pas mal petite, dommage que je sois obligé de te buter ! S'exclame-t-il en re-pointant son arme sur vous.

D'un bref coup d'œil, vous comprenez que l'usurpateur est loin d'être prêt à venir à votre secours, il recule vers les autres passagers, vous laissant seule dans la ligne de mire. Vous placez vos bras devant votre visage sachant pertinemment que vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ce bandit armé. Un coup de feu retentit, votre souffle se coupe et vous échappez un cri de frayeur. Cependant, vous ne ressentez pas la moindre douleur. D'ailleurs, on dirait que la détente se soit déclenchée derrière vous plutôt que devant. Vous ouvrez les yeux et apercevez le rebelle à terre, abattu d'une balle dans la tête.

\- Ca va petite ? Demande une voix derrière vous.

En vous retournant vers votre interlocuteur, vous comprenez assez vite qu'il vient de vous sauver la vie. C'est un homme plutôt grand et large aux cheveux grisonnants. Il maintient toujours son arme en direction du cadavre.

-…je crois, oui. Vous soupirez les yeux grands ouverts.

Vos jambes continuent de trembler d'effroi mais parviennent à vous soutenir. Vous lancez un simple regard à l'usurpateur d'Edward Elric, il n'ose pas vous le rendre, probablement trop honteux. Au fond, vous êtes rassurée, mieux vaut-il avoir un Edward Elric qui affronte le danger que de savoir que celui n'est en réalité qu'une chiffe molle et un beau parleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Très bonne question, si cet homme est parvenu jusqu'à vous, c'est qu'il n'a pas été retenu par d'autres personnes à l'avant du train. Celui-ci est d'ailleurs toujours en route direction Central.

\- Il faut qu'on arrête ce train, propose le grand blond.

Vous lui envoyez un regard noir, comment ça « on » ? Depuis le début, c'est vous qui vous coltiner tout le travail ! Suite à l'approbation de plusieurs voyageurs, vous ne vous voyez pas refuser par prétexte que c'est un sombre idiot.

\- C'est bien beau de vouloir l'arrêter mais on fera quoi quand ce sera fait ? Rétorque votre sauveur. Si ces mecs voient qu'on a arrêté le train, ils viendront à l'arrière pour nous buter.

\- Sauf si on leur tend un piège à l'arrivée. Répond-il. Il suffit que cette fille et moi nous servions de notre alchimie pour l'arrêter. Ensuite, on peut préparer un stratagème pour les coincer tous en une fois !

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont TOUS venir d'un coup ?

\- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

En vérité, oui, vous avez un autre plan qui consiste à vous barricader dans le wagon dans lequel vous vous trouvez. Central est la capitale des alchimistes d'état, ils ont bien dû se rendre compte que l'un de leur train a été pris en grippe par des rebelles. Vous exposez votre pensée à l'ensemble des voyageurs, ceux-ci semblent hésiter. Finalement, l'usurpateur vous laisse prendre votre décision.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous arrêtez le train, allez au chapitre 102.

Si vous vous enfermez, allez au chapitre 103.


	60. Chapter 60

Par réflexe – et aussi parce que c'est la première chose à laquelle vous avez pensée – vous attrapez le bras de l'usurpateur pour le tirer devant vous et, ainsi, vous protégez de l'arme du bandit.

Vos mains tremblent crispée sur sa chemise. Un coup de feu retentit, vous fermez les yeux en étouffant un cri de surprise. Sous le choc, vous relâchez la pression sur le vêtement. Vous vous attendez à ce que l'usurpateur s'effondre à vos pieds mais il n'en est rien.

\- Vous allez bien ? S'inquiète un des passagers.

En ouvrant les yeux, vous constatez que votre bouclier humain n'est pas mort, loin de là il se retourne vivement vers vous et vous gifle violemment.

\- Tu voulais me buter sale garce ?! Vocifère-t-il en vous fusillant du regard.

Vous ne comprenez pas vraiment ce qu'il vient de se passer, toujours est-il que le rebelle armé est à terre, gémissant de douleur d'une balle qui lui aurait blessé la jambe. Un des voyageurs vous devance et récupère l'arme à feu de ce type pour ne pas qu'il se retourne contre vous. Vous portez une main à votre joue, chaude par le stress de la situation mais également par l'afflux de sang causé par cette gifle. Vous auriez pu le tuer mais vous auriez risqué d'y passer.

\- Les autres ont dû entendre le coup de feu, s'ils ne voient pas se ramener, on risque d'avoir de la visite.

Tous les passagers semblent prêt à écouter les dires et conseils de cet usurpateur. Vous n'osez pas vous interférer après ce que vous venez de faire.

\- Je vais essayer d'arrêter le train et ensuite de les emmener dans un piège. Dit-il avec une grande conviction avant de se tourner vers vous. Toi, l'alchimiste, tu vas m'aider.

Vous comprenez que vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire dans cette histoire. D'un hochement de la tête, vous écoutez attentivement son plan. C'est de la folie, le mieux pour vous serait de vous barricader dans le wagon à attendre que le train s'arrête à Central mais de toute façon, personne ne vous écoutera.

Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de parvenir à réduire considérablement la vitesse, quitte à bloquer les rails pour permettre aux innocents de s'échapper par l'arrière du train. Vous n'êtes pas sûre vous-même d'être capable d'une telle chose, vous n'êtes encore qu'une apprentie. L'usurpateur ne veut rien entendre, il vous somme de tracer vos cercles de transmutation tandis qu'il fait la même chose de son côté. Les voyageurs observent attentivement le moindre de vos faits et gestes, ce qui renforce votre stress.

\- J'ai terminé. Vous déclarez hésitante.

Vous redoutez vous être trompée dans l'écriture du cercle, les symboles utilisés sont-ils les bons ? Vous n'avez pas le temps de vérifier. De toute façon, votre ouvrage de référence se trouve dans votre sac dans le précédent wagon.

\- Un stratagème aussi stupide ne peut pas fonctionner ! Peste le bandit à terre.

Vous manquez d'ajouter votre approbation à ce qu'il vient de dire. On vous donne le signal de commencer la transmutation. Prenant une inspiration longue et profonde, vous joignez vos mains pour ensuite les déposer sur le cercle. Le grand blond fait de même et d'énormes plantes jaillissent du sien, brisant d'une traite la vitre du wagon pour s'infiltrer dans les rails. De votre côté, rien ne se produit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Crie l'autre alchimiste.

Vous frappez plusieurs fois dans vos mains et répétez ce geste pourtant simple mais rien y fait, ça ne fonctionne pas.

Malgré votre insistance et votre bonne volonté, le voyageur armé s'approche de vous et place le canon sur votre tempe. Ils ont l'air de croire que vous simuler.

\- Je ne sais pas ! J'ai dû me tromper dans mes signes ! Vous protestez encore et encore.

\- C'est étrange pour une alchimiste !

Pendant que vous criez, la vitesse du train semble se réduire considérablement. Cependant, des crissements métalliques distincts fusent à travers tout le train : vous êtes en train de dérailler. Avec la pression exercée sur une partie des rails, l'autre partie se trouve déréglée, provoquant un léger décalage des voies. Peu à peu, il se met à pencher de votre côté.

Malgré les efforts du blond pour récupérer votre erreur, la voie cède sous la pression, un craquement significatif achève de vous faire dérailler.

Allez au chapitre 104.


	61. Chapter 61

Prise par une poussée d'adrénaline, vous ne perdez pas de temps et courrez en direction des nouveaux coups de feu. Il n'y a plus personne dans le deuxième compartiment, il semblerait que tous se soient réfugiés à l'arrière du train.

La porte de celui-ci est ouverte, dans votre précipitation, vous avez attiré l'attention des rebelles. Ils sont au moins deux et les plaintes que vous entendez vous indiquent clairement que la plupart des passagers sont pris en otage. Soudain, vous vous retrouvez plaquée à même le sol. Le choc est rude, votre mâchoire tremble sous la brutalité du geste. Vous gémissez de douleur.

\- A terre ! Crie une voix dans votre dos.

S'en suit des effusions de balles, votre corps est toujours bloqué sur ce qui semble être le corps d'un militaire vous ayant plaqué pour ne pas courir un plus grand danger. Vous restez dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles le bruit des rails se remplace par des coups de feu incessants.

Au bout d'un moment, le silence retombe, il n'est de courte durée, brisé par les ordres et autres appels des militaires. Il semblerait que les rebelles aient été immobilisés, à la fois par les balles mais aussi par des passagers les ayant mis hors d'état de nuire. L'homme entravant vos mouvements se retire et vous aide à vous relever. Vos membres vous font terriblement mal, en particulier vos bras et votre mâchoire. Alors que vous vous accoutumez à la douleur, un jeune homme vient vous rejoindre, posant une main sur votre épaule

\- Hey ça va ? Vous demande-t-il.

Vous relevez la tête et apercevez Edward.

\- Je crois que ça ira…

Le jeune blond aux yeux bleus vous force à vous asseoir sur une banquette à proximité tandis qu'il vous berce de paroles rassurantes. Un militaire est resté parmi vous pour remettre de l'ordre et s'occuper des autres voyageurs. D'après leur dire, il n'y aurait que quelques blessés par balle, dont un homme armé qui aurait tenté de s'interposer, pas de mort à déclarer. Les autres soldats sont repartis aussitôt en direction de la salle des machines pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'autre rebelle présent à bord.

Envahie par la fatigue, la pression retombante et votre précédente transmutation, vous ne tardez pas à vous endormir d'épuisement, toujours accolée à ce héros que vous aviez si hâte de rencontrer.

Allez au chapitre 105.


	62. Chapter 62

Dans la panique, alors que la plupart des militaires courent en direction des coups de feu, vous vous précipitez à l'opposé. Ils semblent trop pris dans l'action pour vous remarquer filé à l'anglaise.

Vous possédez toujours l'arme du rebelle, vous la serrez dans l'une de vos mains, prête à tirer si un quelconque danger se présente à vous. Vos membres tremblent légèrement, vous seriez un peu plus rassurée si l'un des hommes vous avait accompagné. Vous vous trouvez dés à présent devant la porte de la salle de contrôle. Derrière doit se trouver le cheminot et le ou les chauffeurs, vous redoutez qu'ils soient en ce moment même menacés par un de ces rebelles – ce qui expliquerait pourquoi le train a soudainement redémarré.

En premier lieu, vous collez votre oreille sur la porte, espérant capter un indice de l'autre côté. Vous n'entendez rien du tout. Soupirant bruyamment, vous ne vous résolvez pas à ouvrir la porte d'une traite. Vos jambes tremblent légèrement mais vous n'êtes pas en position de prendre une bonne décision dans l'immédiat.

\- Merde…Vous pestez en serrant les dents.

Et dire qu'il y a encore 24h, vous étiez tranquillement installée chez vous à préparer vos affaires, c'est bien votre veine. Votre respiration devient de plus en plus saccadée au fur et à mesure que vous attendez, vous vous sentez incapable d'ouvrir cette porte. Epuisée et désemparée, vous vous adossez sur le mur à côté de la porte et perdez votre regard au loin dans le compartiment. Vous pensez avoir entendu quelques coups de feu provenant de l'arrière, les militaires doivent être en train d'appréhender les rebelles. Vous avez l'impression d'entendre les battements de votre cœur dans vos oreilles. Vous glissez lentement le long du mur, secouée par votre état ainsi que par le train.

Vous n'arrivez pas à vous reprendre et finissez par vous évanouir.

Allez au chapitre 106.


	63. Chapter 63

Vous cessez de vous cacher et vous vous relevez, ignorant passablement les corps à vos pieds.

Egalement interpellés par le tir à l'arrière du train, trois soldats accourent en direction du wagon passager. Un quatrième se présente à votre hauteur, vous ordonnant de garder votre calme et de rester à votre place en attendant la suite des événements.

\- Il venait d'où ce type ? Vous demandez en essuyant vos joues asséchées par vos larmes.

Le militaire hausse les épaules, probablement s'en fiche-t-il. Vous lui indiquez avec insistance l'avant du train, craignant que d'autres bandits n'en surgissent avec la ferme intention de se venger. Il refuse de vous prendre au sérieux. Après tout, vous n'êtes qu'une simple civile dans l'état actuel des choses.

Soudain, des cris s'élèvent à nouveau, vous serrez des poings pour ne pas foncer sur un coup de tête. Votre regard se balade entre le soldat toujours fixé sur la porte arrière, puis vers les deux corps finissant de se vider au sol. Sûrement s'occupent-ils des corps une fois l'assaut terminé. Vous déviez rapidement les yeux de cette scène atroce, plaçant une main sur votre bouche pour ne pas vomir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour y aller ? Vous marmonnez derrière votre main.

\- Je vous prie de ne pas interférer dans l'assaut, il serait inutile de tous se précipiter à la fois.

\- Et si vos collègues se font descendre les uns après les autres, vous allez faire quoi ?!

Votre question parait l'énerver, il esquisse un bref mouvement pour vous cibler avec son arme avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Vous sursautez légèrement.

\- La même chose que vous à l'instant. Rétorque-t-il en arborant un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Hmpf…heureusement qu'Edward Elric est là pour combler votre incompétence.

Vous attirez son attention, il vous fixe un petit moment puis s'agenouille pour écarter le corps du meurtrier et de l'employé de son chemin.

\- Vous n'avez donc pas eu vent des dernières rumeurs ?

\- Lesquelles ?

Il faut dire que dans la cambrousse, c'est déjà bien si vous savez qui est au pouvoir d'Amestris.

\- Il parait qu'Edward Elric a disparu des radars depuis deux bons mois.

Vos yeux s'écarquillent. C'est impossible, ce jeune homme, i peine quelques minutes, vous a assuré qu'il était Edward Elric ! Deux solutions, soit ce militaire ment, mais il n'en aurait pas vraiment l'utilité, soit ce garçon vous a menti et vous êtes moins en sécurité que vous ne le pensiez.

Alors que votre soudain silence semble perturber le militaire, une voix filtre à travers les différents annonceurs du train.

\- « Cher Amestriens, il est l'heure de répondre à l'appel de la rébellion ! Nous avons pris possession de tous les compartiments de ce train, vous n'avez aucune chance de vous enfuir d'ici ! Je vous conseille donc de bien vous tenir et nous ne vous ferons rien ! »

\- Eh merde…Vous jurez à voix basse.

\- « D'ici quelques heures, nous arriverons à Central et nous donnerons l'assaut contre les forces des alchimistes d'état. »

Vous lancez un œil en direction du militaire, se décomposant littéralement devant l'annonce du chef de bande. Il fait bien moins le malin que tout à l'heure.

\- Vous feriez mieux d'enlever votre uniforme pour vous faire passer pour un civil. Vous lui conseillez enclin à des tremblements. Ils vont vite s'apercevoir que nous nous trouvons ici.

Il tourne son visage vers le vôtre, votre respiration s'accélère devant son expression mortifiée. Il hoche négativement de la tête, vous ne savez si c'est par rapport à ce que vous venez de dire ou bien la situation actuelle des choses. Toujours est-il que dans un geste décidé, il porte son arme en dessous de sa mâchoire et tire sur la gâchette avant même que vous ne puissiez l'en empêcher.

Vous êtes sûre et certaine que les rebelles ne vont pas tarder à arriver, suite au bruit provoqué par son exécution. Résignée, vous restez plantée là, à attendre votre sort.

Allez au chapitre 107.


	64. Chapter 64

Effrayée à l'idée de sortir de votre cachette, vous restez le plus discrètement possible en dessous du siège, alignant votre corps pour que rien ne ressorte.

Alors que vous croyiez que tous les militaires étaient partis en direction des derniers coups de feu, vous constatez que l'un d'entre eux est resté pour monter la garde. Il ne prête pas vraiment attention aux deux corps à ses pieds et cela vous arrange. Ainsi, il ne vous repèrera pas.

Les minutes défilent et votre position devient de plus inconfortable, vous commencez à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Soudain, le haut-parleur semble grésiller légèrement, vous passez une tête de l'autre côté du siège afin d'entendre distinctement les paroles de l'homme, l'un des présumés bandits du train.

\- « Cher Amestriens, il est l'heure de répondre à l'appel de la rébellion ! Nous avons pris possession de tous les compartiments de ce train, vous n'avez aucune chance de vous enfuir d'ici ! Je vous conseille donc de bien vous tenir et nous ne vous ferons rien ! »

Vous hésitez un moment à sortir de votre cachette. Si jamais les rebelles arrivent dans le wagon et remarque votre position, vous craignez ne pas vous en sortir. Cependant, le militaire monte toujours la garde à quelques mètres de vous.

Soudain, alors que vous pesez le pour et le contre, un coup de feu retentit, il est très proche. Vous laissez échapper un cri de surprise et plaquez directement votre main sur votre bouche. Les bandits sont-ils déjà arrivés ? Ayant brièvement connaissance du danger, vous vous hissez sur le côté à l'aide de vos bras pour changer votre angle de vue. Vous apercevez distinctement le corps du militaire à terre, se vidant lentement de son sang. Sa main recouvrant une simple arme de service, vous imaginez qu'il vient de se tirer lui-même une balle.

Prise de nausées due à la vue et l'odeur du sang, vous tentez de vous glissez à nouveau sous la banquette. Cependant, la chaleur intenable prenant possession de votre corps ne vous donne pas la force de bouger davantage. Vous finissez au bout de quelques essais par vous évanouir.

Allez au chapitre 108.


	65. Chapter 65

Vous êtes beaucoup trop faible pour continuer, vous intimez à Russell de partir sans vous. Il semble douter un petit moment.

\- Ne perds pas ton temps, les militaires ont besoin de toi, abruti !

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, gamine ! Réplique-t-il en vous aidant à vous asseoir sur une banquette.

Trois militaires sont partis en direction du deuxième compartiment, un dernier semble monter la garde de votre côté. Le manque de réaction du jeune homme a le don de vous énerver, vous le foudroyez du regard.

\- Parfois, il vaut mieux laisser l'armée faire son travail, on a fait ce qu'on avait à faire. Répond-il en soupirant.

Il ne fait pas attention aux insultes que vous proférez à son égard dans vos murmures. Vous adossant dans un premier temps à la banquette en cuir sur laquelle vous êtes installée, vous tâchez de reprendre votre souffle.

\- Et dire que c'est la première fois que je quitte mon trou paumé, il faut que je tombe sur ces gens dangereux.

\- Il va falloir t'y habituer, tu ne lis pas les nouvelles ?

Loin de comprendre ce à quoi il fait allusion vous haussez les épaules.

\- Pourtant, vu le nombre d'alchimiste réquisitionné, je pensais que tu serais au courant. Il parait que des espions d'Aerugo rodent dans le pays pour tenter de faire tomber le généralissime et nous envahir.

\- Hey gamin, l'interrompt le militaire armé à quelques mètres. Cesse de dire des conneries. Ces types n'ont rien avoir avec les espions d'Aerugo, ce ne sont que des putains de rebelles qui profitent de l'état du pays pour se venger de leur situation, rien de plus !

Vous prêtez une certaine attention à leur discussion. Des espions d'Aerugo ? Non, vous êtes à peu prêt sûre de ne pas en avoir entendu parler mais des rebelles, ça, oui. Soudain, alors que vous alliez demander plus de détails aux deux hommes, le haut-parleur se met à grésiller pour ensuite transmettre distinctement un message :

\- « Cher Amestrien, il est l'heure de répondre à l'appel de la rébellion ! Nous avons pris possession de tous les compartiments de ce train, vous n'avez aucune chance de vous enfuir d'ici ! Je vous conseille donc de bien vous tenir et nous ne vous ferons rien ! »

Cette annonce vous donne froid dans le dos, ils croient contrôler tout le train mais vont vite se rendre compte que les militaires ont descendu un de leur collègue. En tournant le visage vers le dernier militaire, vous croisez son regard visiblement troublé.

\- Il est hors de question que je meurs par ces barbares…murmure-t-il avant de lever son arme de service en dessous de sa gorge.

Vous sursautez en appréhendant ce qu'il voudrait faire. Heureusement, Russell se précipite sur lui et parvient à lui retirer son arme, au prix de quelques coups au visage.

\- Laisse-moi sale gosse ! Crie-t-il en cognant le visage de votre ami.

Celui perd l'équilibre et, étourdit, laisse tomber l'arme à feu sur le sol. Malgré votre état, vous vous précipitez pour la récupérer et la serrez contre votre ventre.

\- Rends-moi ça, c'est un ordre.

\- Si vous voulez en finir, ne me forcez pas à en être témoin ! Vous rétorquez en secouant la tête.

\- Moins de bruit, ils vont se ramener !

\- C'est trop tard, blondinet, c'est déjà trop tard. Vous feriez mieux de faire comme moi, vous perdriez moins de temps.

L'homme se rapproche de vous mais vous refusez de lui restituer son arme. Il finit par abandonner et se dirige vers le second wagon. Russell, la joue rougie du précédent coup, pose sa main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux toi.

\- Je veux qu'on s'en sorte tous.

Vous approuvez ses paroles en vous hissant sur le siège, tout en gardant l'arme sur vous. Tout à coup, vous percevez des pas précipités dans votre direction. Vous espérez au fond que ce soient simplement les militaires qui reviennent et que le message ne fut qu'une simple erreur de la part du malfrat mais au vu de la tête des deux hommes, ce n'est pas le cas.

\- L'arme vite ! Vous conjure Russell.

Vous obéissez et reculez pour ne pas interférer dans leurs affaires. Le jeune homme tire deux coups de feu consécutifs avant de se décaler légèrement vers vous. Le militaire, visiblement résigné, vous lance une dernière remarque :

\- Hey, les enfants, vous êtes alchimistes, c'est ça ? Alors c'est à vous de prendre la protection de ce putain de pays.

Sur ce, il récupère de force son arme de service et s'élance bruyamment en direction des bandits. Les balles fusent, vous ne voyez pas ce qui se passe et Russell vous empêche de vous étendre, conscient du massacre qui se produit en ce moment-même. Il trace un cercle de transmutation aux symboles complexes sur le sol et l'active. Les câbles servent initialement à permettre la communication entre chaque wagon se cassent et s'allongent pour bloquer le passage à votre compartiment. Surprise, vous levez les yeux en direction de Russell.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait … ? Vous demandez sans voix.

\- On obéit.

Allez au chapitre 109.


	66. Chapter 66

Vous êtes trop faible pour continuer. Cependant, après ce qu'il vient de se passer, vous vous voyez mal demander à Russell de partir, vous lui intimez donc de rester avec vous.

\- Je sais ce que je fais mais je ne vais pas rester là à ne rien faire ! Rétorque-t-il en vous aidant à vous asseoir sur un siège.

Alors qu'il compte repartir avec les trois militaires en direction du deuxième compartiment, vous lui agrippez le poignet avec vos dernières forces. Il s'arrête un moment et vous lance un regard plutôt surpris.

\- On est des alchimistes, on doit l'utiliser pour les autres.

Son discours de pseudo-héros ne vous convainc pas à le lâcher pour autant. Le jeune homme tire une bonne fois sur son bras pour se libérer de son entrave. Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de le laisser partir.

\- C'est idiot de risquer sa vie à ce point. Vous grommelez.

\- Je connais un alchimiste qui n'aurait pas hésité à partir leur régler leur sort.

Vous relevez la tête à sa remarque, vous voyez évidemment à qui il fait référence mais à ce que vous savez, il n'est pas Edward Elric. Il ne vous écoutera pas davantage et part d'un pas déterminé, vous soupirez, il ne vous reste plus qu'à prier.

\- Ce gosse a du cran, même s'il n'est pas le jeune alchimiste fullmétal. Dit le militaire chargé de surveiller votre compartiment. Toutes les nouvelles recrues devraient prendre exemple.

\- Les nouvelles recrues ? Vous répétez, curieuse.

L'homme vous lance un regard blasé, y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous ignorez l'existence ?

\- L'armée recrute de plus en plus d'alchimistes en ce moment, même les têtes vides sont utilisées à des fins militaires. Tout ça pour avoir plus de chance de repérer ces foutus espions d'Aerugo.

Une infiltration ennemie ? Ce n'est pas pour vous rassurer. Alors que vous comptiez un peu plus de détail, le haut parleur se met à grésiller à travers tous les compartiments.

\- « Cher Amestrien, il est l'heure de répondre à l'appel de la rébellion ! Nous avons pris possession de tous les wagons de ce train, vous n'avez aucune chance de vous enfuir d'ici ! Je vous conseille donc de bien vous tenir et nous ne vous ferons rien ! »

Mauvaise nouvelle, vous repensez à Russell qui a rejoint les autres militaires et évaluez les gens qu'il soit encore en vie. D'ailleurs, la vôtre est tout autant en danger, les rebelles ne semblent pas encore avoir remarqué votre présence.

\- Eh merde, jure le militaire, on a perdu.

Vous comptiez le contredire lorsque vous le voyez diriger son arme en dessous de sa mâchoire. Encore faible, vous tentez de vous redresser pour l'en empêcher. Vous n'avez pas la force de vous interposer, il tire et s'effondre à quelques mètres.

Le bruit du coup de feu a attiré l'attention de ces types, vous en prenez conscience lorsque des pas précipités s'élèvent non loin de vous.

Allez au chapitre 110.


	67. Chapter 67 (mise à jour)

Hellow !

Donc tout d'abord bonne année, j'espère que vos fêtes se sont bien passées et que tout va pour le mieux pour vous.  
Oui, je sais, ça fait un petit moment mais c'est tout calculé, je n'ai pas abandonné cette "fiction" no risque, j'aime bien ce que je fais. Je vais tout de même me justifier sur certains détails.

Je suis donc une étudiante universitaire et pour ceux qui le savent, je n'ai pas eu de vacances depuis septembre. Oui je n'étais pas en cours pendant les fêtes - et fort heureusement - cependant cela correspond à une période de "Blocus" c'est-à-dire deux semaines pour étudier 4 mois de cours pour des examens. En gros je suis en examen maintenant et ce jusqu'au 22 janvier après crois j'aurai ma première semaine de congé Youhou !  
C'est pendant cette semaine que j'estime pouvoir produire plus de chapitre, avant le deuxième quadrimestre de nouveaux cours.

En ce qui concerne cette "fiction", je viens de me faire un document excell pour mieux m'y retrouver, ajouté à un doc txt. que je consulte souvent pour suivre les différentes trames xD, c'est terrible.  
Je voulais aussi ajouter que autant je me suis inspirée du jeu "Until Dawn" pour ceux qui connaissent pour commencer ce jeu notamment, mais désormais je m'inspire également du jeu "Undertale" - particulièrement en ce qui concerne les différentes fins qui m'ont données des idées, ceux qui connaissent comprendront peut-être où je veux en venir :p.

En tout cas, ça me fait super plaisir de lire vos retours - que je reçois sur ma boite mail avant mes examens, c'est original haha.

Let's fun !

* * *

L'insistance de Russell a raison de vous, vous tentez de vous convaincre que vous avez rêvé.

Vous vous cramponnez au bras du jeune homme, craignant glisser et tomber du train. Avec précaution, vous sautez jusqu'au premier wagon et, alors que vous avancez doucement en direction de la cabine du chauffeur, trois nouveaux coups de feu retentissent. Vous en êtes sûres et certaines : ils viennent de l'arrière du train.

\- Il y a intérêt qu'on ait fait le bon choix, vous grognez à l'intention de Russell.

Celui-ci hausse les épaules et ne rétorque rien. Il vous indique du doigt une échelle à l'entrée de la salle de contrôle. Vous êtes la première à vous engager lorsqu'un sifflement strident fuse, vous faisant perdre l'équilibre un moment.

\- Attention ! S'exclame Russell en vous attrapant le poignet.

Une épaisse fumée noire vous enveloppe et vous fait suffoquer. Vous et votre ami toussez abondement tandis que le bruit semble s'être arrêté. Le sol sous vos pieds se met à trembler avant de se mouvoir. Vous ne comprenez qu'à cet instant que le train s'est remis en marche. N'ayant aucun appui, mise à part votre compagnon d'aventure. La fumée noire vous empêche de garder les yeux ouverts, aveugle, vous vous sentez transporter, vous glissez lentement le long du toit avant de chuter lourdement contre les rails. Vous jurez sous la douleur du choc.

La fumée se dissipe, vous vous frottez désespérément les yeux avec vos mains couvertes de suie avant de les ouvrir, constatant tout de même une certaine gêne. A vos côtés est allongé Russell, il semblerait qu'il vous a protégé de la chute en vous rattrapant. Cela a évité que vous soyez broyé par le train lors de son passage. Malgré cet acte héroïque, un détail vous revient en tête.

\- Hey ! Mon sac est toujours à l'intérieur du train !

La forme à côté de vous se relève et vous bouscule légèrement.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? On a failli mourir à cause de ce foutu train et de ses terroristes et toi tu penses qu'à tes affaires ?! Rétorque-t-il en retirant la poussière de ses cheveux blonds devenus cendrés.

Vous comptiez lui répondre avant de vous apercevoir que vous n'aviez pas grand-chose à dire. En regardant autour de vous, vous ne voyez que de la cambrousse et des rails. Vous êtes encore bien loin de Central.

Allez au chapitre 111.

* * *

Ah wui, c'est normal si la majorité des derniers chapitres se finissent par des choix uniques, c'est une manière d'aborder les nouveaux angles.

A la prochaine !


	68. Chapter 68

Malgré le fait que Russell ne veut pas faire demi-tour, vous lâchez son bras et repartez en sens inverse.

Les bras écartés le long du corps, vous avancez telle une funambule sur son fil le long du train. Il semblerait que le jeune homme ne tente pas plus que ça de vous retenir. Vous arrivez au bout d'un compartiment, c'est de l'autre côté d'où provenaient les coups de feu. Votre cœur s'emballe sous le stress de la situation, vous calmez vos respirations avec de longues inspirations.

Soudain, alors que vous vous prépariez à sauter pour agripper l'échelle en fer à vos pieds, sifflement strident retentit. Il est proche, mais pas assez pour vous étourdir, vous ne sursautez que légèrement. Il s'en suit d'une épaisse fumée noire.

\- Merde, le train ! Vous vous exclamez en vous tournant vers l'avant.

Vous êtes assez perspicace pour comprendre qu'il est en train de redémarrer. Vous vous élancez vers le dernier wagon sans réfléchir, il serait dommage de tomber maintenant que vous avez fait le trois quart du chemin.

En dessous de vos pieds, les rails se mettent à défiler de plus en plus vite. La fumée se dissipe progressivement, vos membres sont passablement secoués par les vibrations de la locomotive.

D'un geste bref, vous ouvrez la porte du dernier compartiment et vous vous engouffrez à l'intérieur aussitôt avant de la refermer dans votre dos. Vous constatez aux deux canons pointés à quelques mètres que vous êtes probablement dans la merde.

Vous n'avez pas le temps de réagir, l'un des hommes tire, en plein dans votre abdomen. Vous vous écroulez sur le sol.

GAME OVER


	69. Chapter 69

Le charisme de ce militaire est trop attirant pour que vous puissiez y résister, vous vous levez donc de votre siège pour partir à l'avant du compartiment.

Arrivé à la hauteur du groupe de militaires, vous vous accoudez naturellement au dossier faisant front au grand blond-châtain. Vous n'avez pas besoin de manifester davantage votre présence pour que celui-ci lève les yeux vers vous.

\- Bonjour. Vous dîtes, arborant votre plus beau sourire.

Vous ne prêtez même pas attention à l'autre militaire se trouvant juste en dessous de vous qui vient de vous répondre. Vous attendez simplement une réponse de celui qui vous intéresse.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Vous songez à toute une panoplie de choses que cet homme pourrait faire pour vous mais vous décidez de ne pas entrer dans le vif du sujet aussi rapidement.

\- Hé bien, je me demandais si vous saviez me renseigner sur les différents endroits que je pourrai visiter à Central pour apprendre l'alchimie.

Car oui, de base, c'était votre projet.

\- Bien sûr, il y a la bibliothèque en lieu principal pour les débutants. Vous pourrez aussi vous rendre dans les différentes librairies de la capitale.

Vous faîtes mine d'être embêtée.

\- Le seul problème, c'est que je ne suis pas vraiment d'ici donc je ne connais pas du tout la capitale…

A cet instant, Russell se glisse dans votre dos et dépose une main sur votre hanche.

\- Moi je pourrai te montrer tout ce que tu désires.

Vous lui retirez de force sa main et le bousculer en arrière afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est plus votre centre d'attention. Une petite pensée à tous ces garçons résidant en ce moment dans la friendzone.

\- J'imagine qu'il n'y aura pas de problème à ce que je vous fasse faire un petit tour une fois à Central avant de faire mon rapport à mon supérieur.

Vous frémissez de joie mais n'en montrer pas plus, il ne faudrait pas que cela vous trahisse. Vous affichez un sourire un peu plus prononcer en joignant vos mains en prière.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sympathique ! Vous répondez avant de vous présenter.

\- Jean Havoc, enchanté.

Ne voulant pas gêner davantage les militaires, vous faites demi-tour avant de reprendre place sur votre siège, à côté duquel attendait Russell, visiblement énervé. Vous n'y prêtez pas plus attention que ça, ce qui a pour effet d'accentuer sa colère.

\- Si j'avais su que t'étais une fille de ce genre. Grogna-t-il sans vous regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça, Russell. Je tâche juste de prendre le meilleur parti.

Sur ce, il n'ajoute rien, surpris de votre réaction.

La soirée dans le train passe relativement vite, vous contemplez à l'extérieur des paysages que vous ne pensiez pas connaître : des rivières, d'autres villages que le vôtre, autre chose que la cambrousse qui vous donnait de plus en plus envie de vomir. Il est temps de dormir.

Le lendemain matin, vous vous réveillez, votre première constatation, c'est que Russell n'est plus là, probablement a-t-il mal pris votre dernière remarque. Tant pis, cela n'a plus beaucoup d'importance maintenant. Vous êtes débarrassée de lui désormais.

Au vu de la gare distincte au loin, vous comprenez que vous êtes sur le point de descendre à Central. Vous agrippez votre sac sur votre épaule et avancez le long du wagon, à la recherche de Jean Havoc. A votre plus grande surprise, vous ne le trouvez pas.

« Il est sûrement en train de déjeuner dans un autre compartiment. » Vous pensez.

Déterminée à le retrouver, vous questionnez au fur et à mesure les passagers sur les déplacements du dit militaire. Certains ne peuvent pas vous répondre, d'autres vous indiquent qu'ils n'en savent rien. Vous devrez vous débrouiller seule, on dirait.

Un crissement provenant des rails ajouté à l'ouverture des portes vous annonce que vous êtes bien arrivée, mais vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé Havoc. Une nouvelle idée germe dans votre esprit : sortir et l'attendre près des portes. Après tout, il a accepté de vous faire visiter la ville.

Vous vous frayez un passage dans la foule et cherchez du regard un grand blond-châtain, vous issant quelques fois sur la pointe des pieds. Vous sentez se poser sur vous le regard de plusieurs passants, vous prenant probablement pour une extraterrestre.

Et s'il était sorti avant vous ?

Vous apercevez la réponse à votre question en discernant dans la foule de personnes le fameux militaire, aux côtés d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns entourés de mèches roses encadrant son visage. Le sang ne fait qu'un tour et vous vous sentez très vite remplie d'une certaine animosité agrémentée d'une pointe de désir de vengeance.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous vous vengez maintenant, allez au chapitre 112.

Si vous préparez au préalable votre vengeance, allez au chapitre 113.


	70. Chapter 70

Vous décidez de ne pas vous montrer trop gourmande et vous contentez d'admirer cet homme de loin, ce qui n'échappe pas à l'œil de Russell.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ? Vous demande-t-il doucement.

Vous haussez les épaules en tournant votre visage vers votre interlocuteur et principalement sur ses mèches rebelles couvrant l'intégralité de son œil droit. Vos doigts s'amusent à les glisser sur la paume de votre main tandis qu'il semble flatté de votre attention.

Soudain, alors que vous cherchiez à en savoir plus sur ce jeune homme, visiblement alchimiste en provenance de Xénotime, vous constatez un simple arrêt en gare pour accueillir de nouveaux passagers. Vous profitez du bruit ambiant provoqué par les nouveaux arrivants pour déposer un simple baiser sur les lèvres de Russell. Celui-ci vous répond directement, enfouissant ses mains dans votre cou, les remontant lentement pour encadrer votre visage dans une carrière qui vous ne rend pas indifférente.

Le grincement de banquette vous indique que le jeune homme se réinstalle de son côté, quittant vos lèvres mais persistant dans le regard que vous lui adressez.

Un moment, vous songez à votre arrivée à Central, ce garçon pourrait vous apprendre énormément de choses – sur le plan scientifique comme physique d'ailleurs. Votre sourire s'agrandit alors que vous vous imaginez en haut de l'affiche.

Enhardie par toutes ces bonnes choses se profilant à l'horizon, vous vous levez, prétextant une envie de prendre l'air en passant par un autre wagon. Laissant précautionneusement votre sac sur la banquette, vous traversez le compartiment, lançant un simple coup d'œil à l'intention du militaire mais celui-ci ne vous prête pas la moindre attention.

Alors que vous arrivez dehors, une rafale de vent due à la vitesse s'engouffre dans votre chevelure ainsi que dans vos vêtements. Frigorifiée, vous vous empressez de d'ouvrir la porte du wagon. Cependant, une jeune fille se présente devant celle-ci, vous empêchant d'avancer.

\- Laisse-moi passer ! Vous vous exclamez en frottant vos bras.

En relevant votre visage, vous apercevez celle qui ne semble pas comprendre votre demande. Elle a les cheveux bruns descendant jusqu'à la fin de son dos, les yeux pourpres et les traits froncés. Ses mains sont collées à ses hanches couvertes par une longue robe blanche.

\- Toi déplace-toi, vous répond-elle plus hargneuse.

\- Toi t'es à l'abri du vent, allez dégage !

Cette fille ne semble pas vouloir se décaler, vous entreprenez donc d'y aller de manière forte en la poussant légèrement sur le côté. Votre geste n'est visiblement à son goût car elle résiste et ne bouge pas d'un poil, avant de vous bousculez à votre tour. Vous cognez la barrière de sécurité et retenez un cri de peur en voyant de près les rails défilés sous le train.

\- Non mais tu es malade ou quoi ?

Sortant à son tour du compartiment sur la plateforme, la grande brune vous toise d'un air hautain.

\- Non, j'ai juste mieux à faire que de m'écarter devant une catin. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue à la gare ? Les filles dans ton genre n'entreront jamais dans le domaine de Dieu.

Elle peste ses mots dans un débit qui ne vous permet pas de tout comprendre, elle semble énervée et d'une certaine façon, vous aussi. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous laisser faire et la bousculer à votre tour, l'envoyant se cogner contre la barrière de sécurité. Voilà une bonne chose de faite, elle est maintenant en dehors de votre chemin. Vous entreprenez de rentrer pour vous mettre au chaud quand la grande brune reprend de plus belle.

\- Tu n'as donc aucune moralité ? Surenchérit-elle dans votre dos.

Vous décidez de faire la sourde oreille à cette inconnue mais elle vous retient par l'épaule alors que vous avez déjà un pied à l'intérieur. Agacée, vous vous tournez et la poussez deux fois plus fort que précédemment pour vous engouffrer dans le wagon. Cependant, malgré le fait que vous soyez à présent coupée du froid, vous entendez un faible cri provenant de l'extérieur suivi d'un bruit sourd. Vous jetez un bref coup d'œil autour de vous, personne ne semble avoir entendu.

Que faites-vous ?

Si vous retournez voir dehors, allez au chapitre 114.

Si vous ignorez ce cri, allez au chapitre 115.


	71. Chapter 71

Vous décidez de jouer aux héroïnes en pressant instantanément la gâchette en direction du bandit.

Cependant, vous n'êtes pas une habile du tir, c'est la première fois que vous vous servez d'une telle arme. Peu apprêtée aux déviations du canon, vous n'amochez que très légèrement l'homme à quelques mètres de vous. Il réplique directement en rechargeant son pistolet et tire avec précision votre abdomen. Vous lâchez votre arme et tombez lourdement sur le sol, les bras plaqués sur l'afflux de sang imbibant votre haut.

GAME OVER


	72. Chapter 72

Prise au dépourvue, vous vous décalez tellement vite sur le côté que le bandit ne semble pas vous avoir remarqué.

Votre cœur bat à la chamade et votre tremblement se traduit par des cliquetis mécaniques provenant de votre propre arme. Les quelques inspirations profondes que vous vous forcez ne parviennent pas à vous calmer entièrement.

\- Psss.

Vous sursautez, craignant que ce bruit provienne d'un autre bandit que vous n'auriez pas remarqué. Finalement, après quelques coups d'œil lancés dans le compartiment, vos yeux tombent sur un jeune homme planqué sous la banquette de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale. Des cheveux blonds et une chemise, vous reconnaissez aisément le jeune homme qui vous a bousculé à la gare. On dirait qu'il n'a pas été pris en otage avec les autres passagers.

Soudain, alors qu'il essaie de vous communiquer un message à l'aide de gestes, une onde stridente provenant des tuyaux de communication fuse à travers tout le train. Vous réprimez un gémissement de douleur, une voix s'élève suite à cette onde.

\- « Habitant d'Amestris, je vous annonce que ce train est entièrement sous contrôle. Nous ne réprimons par violence que ces crétins de l'état qui s'opposent à nous. Restez tranquille et nous ne vous ferons rien. Seule l'armée est notre ennemie. »

Des rebelles de l'état ? Il semblerait, toujours est-il que ce n'est pas une raison pour abattre le moindre monde. Vous soupirez doucement en regardant à nouveau le jeune homme au sol. Il pointe du doigt le pistolet entre vos mains, vous intimant de lui envoyer. Vous refusez en secouant la tête, si l'homme près des otages vous voit, il risquerait de vous tuer tous les deux pour s'opposer à eux. Il vous répond en plaçant son index en dessous de sa gorge. D'une façon ou d'une autre, vous ne survivrez pas en restant ainsi caché, l'un d'eux risque de vous repérer en se promenant dans le train et Central city est encore loin.

Dos au mur, vous levez le visage au plafond. Vous n'êtes pas spécialement croyante mais si la chose inconnue qui se trouve peut-être au dessus de vous pouvait vous donner un petit coup de main, ça ne serait pas de refus. Vous descendez les yeux sur le garçon, visiblement déprimé et essoufflé de devoir rester dans une telle position.

\- Pssss, vous soufflez afin qu'il vous regarde.

Son visage reste cloué sur le sol, vous vous impatientez lorsque la troisième tentative d'attirer son attention échoue. L'énervement prenant place sur votre peur, vous vous munissez de l'arme chargée et la lancez nonchalamment sur sa tête, provoquant un choc très bruyant. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen pour garder votre cachette mais au moins, il vous regarde maintenant.

Allez au chapitre 116.


	73. Chapter 73

Inquiètes de l'issue de la prise d'otage, vous vous avancez en direction du groupe de militaire, tout en serrant les mains sur la veste d'uniforme.

Ils sont quatre dos à vous : trois hommes dont un militaire très imposant par sa taille, son crâne pratiquement chauve et sa moustache blonde et la femme aux cheveux noirs et au regard tendre vous ayant accueillie à votre réveil. Ceux-ci s'interrompent dans leur conversation après quelques raclures de gorge.

\- Excusez-moi mais, que s'est-il passé ? Vous demandez avec une pointe d'incertitude dans votre voix.

S'ils semblent hésités un instant à vous répondre, l'homme le plus massif d'entre eux se décide à prendre la parole.

\- Le train a été pris en otage par des ennemis de l'état mais ils ont été arrêtés, il n'y a plus à s'en inquiéter. En attendant, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer, mademoiselle.

Vous haussez un sourcil à cette prétendue fin heureuse qu'on vous a décrit. Vous en oubliez pas le pauvre homme ayant été abattu d'une balle dans la tempe quelques heures auparavant. Le militaire imposant vous indique du doigt la sortie de la gare, ainsi que l'adresse de l'auberge la plus proche. Vous obéissez en avançant de quelques pas jusqu'à apercevoir une cabine téléphonique. Au vu de la situation, il serait préférable de contacter vos proches au cas où ils s'inquièteraient de votre absence. D'un autre côté, vous redoutez leur réaction quand à votre fuite de chez vous, peut-être viendraient-ils vous chercher s'ils savaient que vous êtes déjà à Central.

Le soleil est sur le point de se coucher et vous n'avez pas le temps de vous attarder davantage dans cette gare.

Que faîtes-vous ?

Si vous passez le coup de fil, allez au chapitre 117.

Si vous vous rendez directement à l'auberge la plus proche, allez au chapitre 118.


End file.
